


Walk Like A Man - Part Two

by mvernet



Series: Walk Like A Man [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon-Typical Violence, Established Relationship, Fantasy, Hormone Shots, Hospitalization, Human In Vitro Fertilization, M/M, Making Love, Mpreg, Non-Explicit Sex, Stalker, Weddings, mcdanno love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-12 21:17:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 36,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16003472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mvernet/pseuds/mvernet
Summary: Our heroic partners, Danny and Steve have both been affected by exposure to a dirty bomb, but in a very different ways. Danny struggles with his gender identity as Steve struggles with his new relationship with Danny.Part Two of “Walk Like A Man,” takes place beginning in season eight, episode nine, “Make Me Kai,” (the one with the biohazard boat) and takes a very sharp AU/fantasy turn. Definite canon divergence.





	1. Can't Take My Eyes Off Of You

**Author's Note:**

> Mahalo for all those who commented and wanted more. My first endeavor into the Hawaii-five-0 fandom has been heartwarming. My little Mpreg story is now an epic series! Part three is almost done and will be the final story in the series. I gave myself the deadline of having this story finished before the new season starts. Thank you all for being so kind.

Oh, pretty baby  
Don't bring me down, I pray, oh pretty baby  
Now that I found you, stay  
And let me love you, baby  
Let me love you

The harmonies of the old Four Seasons tune floated out the open windows from the Silverado’s stereo, and was swept away on the Hawaiian trade winds across the ocean. The couple inside the truck were oblivious to the lush tropical scents and breathtaking vistas surrounding them.

“Shuck a steamin’ oyster, Steven. You are one good kisser.”

Steve hated to laugh and break the incredibly sexy mood. He managed to untangle his hand from Danny’s blond hair and started to devour Danny’s neck as he tried to discreetly unbutton his tailored striped shirt.

“Hey, Smooth Dog. Your elbow is in my favorite erogenous zone. Might want to move it if you want some action later.”

“Later?” Steve muttered between kisses. “Fuck, Danno. I was planning on getting arrested for lude and lascivious behavior any minute now. But we’ll beat the rap. Immunity and means, babe.” 

Danny laughed and lifted his eyebrows at his soon-to-be lover. “Oh? Oh? So you think our first time should be, uh, jackin’ off in your truck parked in a public overlook? Do I look like that kind of boy? Not to mention that you are misusing the power bestowed on you by the sovereign State of Happy Coconuts.”

Steve looked up to ponder the situation. “Okay. Okay.” Steve looked over Danny’s shoulder to the cliff just beyond the low stone wall where the Silverado was parked. “So let’s climb down to the beach and do it there. I’ve got ropes and some new Black Diamond carabiners I’ve been wanting to try out.” Satisfied with the simple SEAL-like solution, he continued his taste test of his favorite Jersey boy.

“Stop. Stop. Just stop for a minute, you prehistoric missing link! There are so many things wrong with that last statement I can’t even go there. Steve, we need to talk. We can’t climb down a cliff face with ropes and things only you would know the name of and just do it on the beach till we have sand in places where sand should never be.”

Steve looked up and licked his lips. “Why not?”

Danny stared into Steve’s guileless eyes a moment. “You honestly have no problem with this?” Danny fluttered his hands between them and they landed on his own stomach. “No problem with me being in love with you and the whole, ‘your male partner wants to make a baby with you,’ thing?”

Steve slowly grinned like the sun coming out from behind a cloud. Danny couldn’t look away as the glow filled his heart. Danny shook his head. “You are unbelievable. You’re truly happy. You really love me that much, Steve?”

“Oh, yeah. I’ll talk to you Danno, all you want. Later. Junior and Tani are at my place. Eric, Chloe and the kids at yours. If sand is a problem, how about a no-tell motel with a bed.”

“I like your thinkin’, Steve-a-rino.” Danno caressed Steve’s neck as he revved the engine and took off in a cloud of smoke and sand.

~~~5-0~~~

Danny’s exposure to a dirty bomb had cursed him and blessed him, according to when you talked to Danny. Danny had been born with an oddity. He had a dormant womb that he never would have known about if his ARS (Acute Radiation Syndrome) hadn’t caused it to grow and become functional. He now had inside of him a uterus and ovaries that had grown large and healthy enough to allow Danny to fulfill Steve’s dream of a child of his own. That was the blessed part. The cursed part was dealing with Danny’s gender identity crisis. Not to mention the migraines, nausea, hormonal mood swings, killer cramps, hot flashes and a crazy Navy Seal who waffled constantly between being an impossible, possessive control freak and an inconsiderate selfish jerk.

Or so Danny’s hormone-soaked mind told him.

Danny knew the truth. Steve loved him simply and completely. Steve downright adored him, staring at him at times with a silly grin on his face like Danny was a billion dollar Picasso or maybe a perfect charbroiled steak. Danno was exhilarated and frightened at the same time. He loved Steve with everything he had and as often as possible. Right now Danny didn’t know which end was up. He had had the mother of all rows with Steve right before he took off in a helicopter with the two rookies, Tani and Junior, and their brave but trembling Medical Examiner, Dr. Noelani Cunha.

Noelani was one of the few people who knew about Danny’s true condition. Steve had insisted, since Danny wanted to continue working at 5-0, he tell their brilliant ME so she could monitor Danny’s health at work and deal with an emergency without the questions that a shocked paramedic might ask. Steve and Danny had told everyone concerned enough to sincerely care about Danny’s health and well being part of the truth, that Danny was also suffering from ARS, but his symptoms were very different from Steve’s. 

This was the reason they gave as to why Danny was riding a desk and planning on retiring in a few months. Without medical clearance, Danny couldn’t partner with Steve in the field. It helped to relieve the tension caused by Steve’s erratic behavior in the last few months. And Danny found that it easier to cope knowing that the team would ignore his foul moods and giddy tears at random moments. It now made sense to all concerned that Steve would follow Danny into retirement after he made sure 5-0 was in good hands. Steve’s ohana and friends, although saddened at the two men leaving, were ecstatic that McDanno also announced they were finally, if not officially, together.

Danny lay face down on the couch in Steve’s office groaning softly with pain. He held a pillow against the small incision site on his pelvis. Yesterday, Dr. Nee, Danny’s fertility specialist, had set up a unique procedure for harvesting Danny’s eggs, the first step in IVF, In Vitro Fertilization and a potential pregnancy for Danny and Steve. If Danny’s eggs proved viable, it would be Steve’s turn to provide his spermatozoa. Danny’s egg would be fertilized in a lab and if all went well, Danny could have Steve’s embryo implanted and growing inside him in just a few short days.

In a woman, the procedure was not invasive. But Danny had required minor surgery with ultrasound equipment adapted to his special needs. Danny shivered thinking about the one-of-a-kind, long needle attachment to the ultrasound transducer probe Dr. Nee so proudly showed him. Up until now, Danny’s body had been producing a unique blend of female and male hormones naturally. Danny presented like a man, while his internal organs prepared for possible childbirth. 

Chloe Gordon, Danny’s stress manager, counselor and dear friend, had discussed being transgender with him, although they both felt labels were unnecessary. Transgender might fit, and Danny was totally sympathetic to the idea, but most transgender people did not have both sets of reproductive organs or a hormonal system that was maintaining a balance of male and female hormones. Danny knew he was changing, could feel his always present feminine side growing strong and powerful but his male side didn’t diminish. If anything Danny seemed to have an even shorter fuse than before and his protective instincts were fine tuned to the people he loved. He felt like he could fight a righteous war and negotiate a lasting peace at the same time.

Actually, most of the time he felt dead tired and pissed off.

For the last few days, Danny had to take, FSH, Follicle Stimulating Hormone and then LH, Luteinising Hormone, to trick his eggs into maturing for the harvest. The shots had made Danny absolutely bonkers. The doctor said the procedure might hurt a little afterward, but Danny felt like he had been beaten repeatedly in the stomach with brass knuckles. Danny tried to move to a comfortable position, but his pain filled blue eyes decided even window filtered Hawaiian sunshine was a truly bad idea and he buried his face in the couch cushions and groaned some more, wishing Steve were there to give him tea and sympathy and maybe a very manly hand job to help with his identity crisis.

“Oh yeah, Williams, keep dreaming,” Danny mumbled into the cushions, “the squid is really gonna hit the fan now. You’ll be lucky if Steve even talks to you let alone shares the delights of his bed with you. You are couch fodder for sure, after you slugged him and told him he was a son of a scuzzy sewer rat and that hate was too nice a word for what you felt for him.” 

Danny was still trying to give up cursing for the sake of his progeny. Danny groaned again, this time tears welled in his eyes. Danny had reacted to Steve’s leaving him for a few hours as if he had declared he was abandoning Danny and their future child forever. “Williams, you sent him out there in the field with those hateful words ringing in his ears. You are a terrible person. You don’t deserve his love. You don’t deserve anyone’s love.”

“Danny?” Jerry quietly entered the office holding a steaming cup of tea flavored with lemon and honey.

Danny tried to bury himself deeper into Steve’s couch, but then decided that although he might be hormone whipped, he was no coward. He wiped his eyes and sat up slowly. “Hey, Jerry. That for me?” Jerry smiled and offered Danny the hot mug. Danny took it gratefully with a “maholo, buddy,” as the big intense man sat down next to him. Danny cringed in pain as he tried to move over to give the guy some room.

“Danny. I overheard part of your fight with Steve. I mean, sorry, but I’m not deaf, you know?”

Danny sipped from the mug, it offered the little bit of warmth he needed. “Yeah, I wasn’t exactly whispering tender words of love.”

Jerry chuckled. “Sounded more like a bad day at a hand grenade factory. Those were some powerful bombs you were throwing at each other.”

Danny shook his head with regret. “I was so off base, I was playing basketball. I know it’s no excuse, but it’s the… mood swings. They make me insane. I’m so sorry for what I said. I hope Steve knows I didn’t mean it. That I would never...” 

Jerry put an arm around Danny as he sniffed back tears and drank his tea. Jerry spent a lot of time with Danny now, and was used to Danny’s moods. He liked the feeling of being able to help the strong, Jersey born cop when he was vulnerable. Jerry thought him a hero, never forgetting the act of bravery that put Danny and Steve’s health at risk. Steve had taken Jerry aside and asked him to discreetly watch his Danno. Jerry felt the weight of that responsibility and was proud to be given the privilege of taking care of Danny while he was desk bound. Jerry had the niggling feeling that Steve was holding back telling him the whole truth about Danny’s ARS. 

Jerry didn’t trust the military’s medical research into radiation exposure, so in his spare time he had been researching ARS devotely, hoping against hope to find something to help his friends. Steve had typical symptoms of a non-lethal dose and since Steve wasn’t getting worse, it looked like he would make a full recovery, especially if he retired and took it easy. But Danny’s symptoms were out of the norm and that bothered the big hearted man. 

Jerry tried unsuccessfully to squelch the feeling of conspiracy he was detecting. He hoped his bosses were not keeping a secret that ended up with one or both of them taken from him before their time. Jerry had delved into the open files of ARS cases at Tripler and accessed Steve’s file while he was there, only wanting to help. But he was stymied by the closed file of Danny Williams. He was still holding an internal debate about whether or not to hack Danny’s info. Jerry was holding off for now.

“Danny. Steve would never think you would tie him to a surfboard, set it on fire and send it out to sea under a stupid picture postcard, made for tourist sunset, if he took our ME and the baby Rookies and crashed them into the ocean.” 

Jerry and Danny both laughed and Jerry was thrilled to see Danny smile again.

Danny took another sip of tea, then put his mug down on the side table. “Yeah. Just proves what I always say. Steve never listens to me. He took the case anyway. Dead bodies on a boat could have been handled by HPD. You think maybe Steve would think I was overreacting and forgive me?”

Jerry gave him a harder hug, concerned at his uncharacteristic behavior. “Danny, Steve is so besotted with you, he’d forgive you anything. He’s still our leader, he knows when a training opportunity comes up he needs to take it. Anyway he’d never take Noelani into danger.”

“I just hate not being by his side, Jerry. It drives me crazy.”

“Well, let’s go check on them. You can apologize if you want or at least see for yourself that they are okay.”

“Good idea, Jerry.” Jerry stood and gave Danny a hand up, wondering why he looked so pale and fragile. “Danny are you alright? When Noelani gets back, maybe she should check you over.”

“I’m okay, Jerry. Just… overdid it at the dojo yesterday. Hey! Our ME is back.” Noelani had entered HQ and Danny could see she did not look happy. “Trans Am it!” Danny stormed out of the office and stood in front of the ME.

“What did my deep fried Twinkie of a partner do?”

~~~5-0~~~

The storm was terrifying in its fury. Danny had been through hurricanes before on the East Coast. If he cared to boast, as a Newark rookie cop he’d even gotten a citation for bravery when a terminal roof blew off at the airport and he’d gotten everyone to safety. But he didn’t care to boast, he hated the ocean, and he had never seen waves or felt wind like he was experiencing at the present moment. 

The rescue helicopter hovered above the boat where Junior, Tani and Steve were battling for their lives. Danny held the three vials of antidote to the biotoxin they were exposed to in the red armored security case in his hand. The trouble was how to get it to his sick and fading fast friends.

The spotlight from the helicopter shifted and swung making Danny feel even more quesy. He had fought a battle hard and long for this seat in the helicopter. He’d found a strength he never knew he had as soon as he heard Steve and the others were in danger. He barrelled through his teammates telling him to he was in no condition to take lead the case. He threatened to disown his nephew Eric if he didn’t use his Williams’ pain-in-the-tuckus genes to assist, push and rant at the lab rats working on the antidote. 

Danny just used plain old stubborness to get on the helicopter to make the delivery.

Tani had tried to attach a cable to the boat, but she was just too fatigued and sick. Steve had gone under quickly and Junior soon followed, but not before they’d cleared the air between them. They’d shaken hands as brother SEALs and Junior had agreed to see an HPD counselor for his PTSD. Junior tried to make Steve as comfortable as he could below deck on the built-in couches. Until Junior curled up on the unoccupied couch and gave in to the fever and lethargy of the deadly virus. 

Tani had come to check on them when she heard the helicopter above and saw the spotlight. She managed to get topside and gave a weak wave. When Danny waved back and threw her a kiss, she knew they were all going to make it. No way would Danny Williams let Steve McGarrett die.

“Detective Williams,” Danny heard the pilot in his headset. “We don’t have much time. If she can’t secure the cable we’ll have to drop the case on a rope and hope we hit the deck.”

“Bad idea! The vials might break that’s what got us into this mess. And what if they are too weak to administer it?”

“I don’t have the answer, Sir. But I know I have to head back soon.”

Danny looked down at Tani who was on her knees looking up at him like a small child praying to a god for mercy. The boat tossed her back and forth and the waves crashed on the deck threatening to wash her away. Danny suddenly knew what he had to do. He lifted up his own prayer for mercy. He suddenly thought of his eggs, his potential babies waiting in a cold lab. Tears filled his eyes and he growled in frustration and wiped them away. Steve would survive to see his children born. Danny would make sure of it. 

He waved at Tani and motioned that he was coming onboard. Tani nodded and waved. Danny reached his back pocket and pulled out his handcuffs. He handcuffed his left wrist to the case with the antidote tucked safely inside. He removed his headset and the heavy safety belt securing him to the copter. He tightened his life jacket, took a deep breath and jumped into the teaming waters below.

“Ooooooo, Bocce Balls!” 

Danny heard Tani scream his name on the wind as he dived feet first into the dark, deep water. He held his breath as he frantically looked for the light above him. When he broke the surface, sputtering and gasping, he saw Tani had thrown him a life preserver attached to a rope, it bounced in the highlighted waves. The case was still attached to Danny’s wrist as he pulled the bright white circle closer and yanked on the rope. Tani managed to take up the slack and pull Danny closer to the boat. Waves crashed and curled around him as if the ocean laid claim to him, not wanting him to leave her watery arms.

Danny panted out, “Eat my haole shorts, you fish breeder. You can’t have me or my friends.”

As if Danny had muttered a magic spell, the ocean calmed enough for Danny to get his bearings and sight a safety ladder hung snug against the side of the boat. He climbed on board slowly, afraid to jostle the precious case against the hard hull of the boat. His cuffed wrist ached with a sharp pain. As Danny neared the rail and Tani’s small hands grabbed at his muscular arms and pulled him aboard. They both fell in a heap on the sodden deck. Danny took the shivering, wet, frantic rookie in his arms and soothed her as he would Gracie after a nightmare. But then he gently reminded her they needed to get to the others. Danny waved off the pilot, who saluted him before flicking off his light and moving on. Danny knew he would personally return as soon as he refueled. The storm was already passing.

 

Tani didn’t let go of Danny’s hand as she pulled him to the stairs that led below deck. He took in the scene before him as he stepped in to the cabin. Steve was mumbling in his fevered dreams Danny could just make out his own name. Danny smiled despite the desperate situation. He briefly checked Junior’s pulse as he lay still and silent draped across the couch like he had been on a drinking binge. Danny grabbed a blanket and covered him then grabbed another and placed it gently around Tani’s shaking shoulders. “Hey, sweetheart. Why don’t you sit down while I open this case.”

Tani smiled and nodded. Danny found his key and opened the handcuffs, grimacing at the pain in his wrist, then opened the case carefully. The three vials were unbroken. He let out a breath and Tani cried, “thank God!”

Danny immediately took the first vial and knelt beside Steve. “Steve? Can you hear me?” 

A faint, “Danno?” crossed Steve’s lips. Danny got the hypo ready. “Steve, babe, I’ve got the antidote. You’re gonna feel a little stick…” Danny administered the shot quickly, kissed Steve’s lips briefly and muttered, “I love you. You know I love you.”

“Who loves me? You do Danno, I know,“ Steve said dreamily.

Danny moved on to Junior. He moved him into a more comfortable position and gave him the shot. He fixed his blanket and pillow and gave his head a pat. He turned to Tani.

“Now you kiddo. Shot, then dry clothes, then you take a couch and get under the covers while we wait for the Rescue Rangers. I’ll make us some hot coffee or maybe tea. You did great out there, sweetheart. I’m proud of you.” Danny gave her the shot before she could answer.

“Danny. I was so glad to see you. I knew you’d never let us die.”

“Not while I was still breathin’, babe. Now go on. Get changed.” 

Tani rose, unsteady on her feet for a moment, but she waved away Danny’s helping hand. “I’m okay, Danny. But I think tea and a nap sounds pretty good. I’ll be right back.”

Danny sunk to the floor beside Steve when Tani left. He discarded his life jacket, pulled up his knees and rested his head on them. He was nearly overcome with pain and emotion. The adrenaline high he was on came crashing down and he felt like every muscle in his body was on fire. His wrist pulsed with pain. His incision site felt hot and raw. He took a deep shuddering breath and willed himself not to break down. He had almost lost Steve. It had been way too close. He felt a hand gently stroking his hair. “Danno. Why ya all wet? We sprung a leak?”

Danny didn’t turn. He just leaned back to give Steve more access. “No babe. Everything is fine. Everyone is okay. You just rest till the chopper comes back.”

“Danny? Wha’ ya doing here? Danny! No! You’re gonna get sick.”

Danny did turn now and faced his partner, he caressed his cheek, smiling as Steve leaned into his palm. “Shhhh. Steve, it’s okay. I brought the antidote. I gave it to you remember? You’re gonna be fine, babe.” Danny opened a bottled water and gave Steve a few sips.

“Mahalo, Danno. You saved us. That’s my man. Everyone okay?” Steve was drifting off comforted by Danny’s presence. “Yes. That’s right. You can sleep, Steve. I got this. I got your back, partner, as always.”

Tani came back as Steve started to snore softly. Danny slowly got up, hiding his discomfort. “Okay, Rookie. Under that blanket.” 

Tani laughed, “Oh. It’s back to ‘Rookie’ now. What happened to sweetheart and babe?”

It was Danny’s turn to chuckle. “What can I say? Near-death situations bring out the Italian mother in me, baby girl.”

She impulsively hugged Danny. “Mahalo, Jersey. You’re my hero. Hey, you need to change too. There are some men’s sweats in the aft bedroom, or is that port? I really don’t care. Back there somewhere.” She waved her hand wildly and Danny grabbed it, gently manhandled her to the couch and tucked her in. She fell asleep before Danny could make her something hot to drink. As he watched healing sleep take his teammates, he was overwhelmed by the miracle he had just been party to. Danny suddenly felt as if all the strength had left his body. The rocking of the boat made him dizzy, a sudden stabbing pain in his head brought him to his knees. He took one last glance at the peaceful face of his slumbering Steve as he blacked out.


	2. Swearin' To God

Steve was improving with every hour that passed. In that same amount of time, Danny had been growing steadily worse. Steve awoke in King’s Medical Center Quarantine facility with Danny in the hospital style bed beside him. Tani and Junior were playing scrabble across the room in the recreation area of the sparsely furnished quarters. They were having a lighthearted argument over the correct spelling of some Hawaiian words. Steve watched them play for a moment, thinking absently about how young and innocent they appeared. He was relieved that they came through their ordeal unscarred. Steve felt keenly the responsibility for the lives of his team and hated having failed to keep them safe. He tilted his head and watched Danny’s fretful tossing and turning. He tried to remember why Danny had a cast, why was he here in quarantine?

“Danny?”

Tani heard Steve’s plaintive call and headed quickly to his side followed closely by Junior.

“Hey, Steve,” she gave him a sweet kiss on his head and took his hand. Junior added, “good to see you awake. Don’t worry. The antidote worked like a charm. You’re gonna be fine. We’re in quarantine for a while though.”

Steve nodded and Tani thoughtfully gave him a drink of bottled water as Junior raised the head of his bed. When Steve drank his full, he cleared his still dry throat and asked, “What happened to Danny?”

Tani glanced at Danny’s bed a bittersweet smile fluttered momentarily on her mouth. “He saved us all, Steve. He braved the storm in the helicopter with the antidote. I… I didn’t have the strength to help and you and Junior were down. Danny cuffed the case to his wrist, jumped out of the chopper, swam to the boat, climbed aboard and gave us all shots.”

“He WHAT? Danny, fuck, Danny, wake up! Danny!!”

Junior placed a hand on Steve’s chest to restrain him. “Commander. Please! Calm down.”

Steve glared at Junior and he backed away. Tani gave Junior an annoyed look. She tried to calm her boss. “Steve, Danny is having some problems, you need to listen to me.”

Steve took a breath and tried to listen to Tani’s soothing voice. “Boss, we know about Danny’s… procedure. Eric and Dr. Nee were here and we overheard some things, so Eric decided to tell us what was going on. I think it’s wonderful, Steve, by the way.” Tani took a breath as Steve smiled at her. “Anyway. Danny developed an infection at his incision site and he overstressed his system diving in the ocean like he did. And he broke a small bone in his wrist. He was exposed to the biotoxin, Steve. And it hit him hard.”

Steve looked towards Danny. He could see how flushed and exhausted he looked, his brow furrowed with pain. A short cast was on his left hand up to his elbow, immobilizing his wrist. Steve’s eyes flicked back to Tani. He frowned at what he saw. “Tani, why isn’t he better? He got the antidote right away didn’t he?” 

She hesitated and Junior came forward. “The antidote we received was unstable it degraded quickly and they need to make a new batch for Detective Williams.”

Steve leaned back and closed his eyes for a moment. He needed to get out of bed and talk to Danny. “Danny must be so scared and confused,” he said softly. 

Tani took his hand again. “Eric’s been in and out a dozen times since we got here. Eric is coordinating all the lab stuff. He’s talked to Danny a lot. Explained everything to him even though Danny wasn’t awake. I talked to him too, Steve. He hasn’t been alone.”

Steve nodded, sincerely grateful for his rookie’s concern. “Thank you Tani. Thank you both. You did good out there and in here. I’m proud of you.”

Steve never forgot what a kind word from a Commanding officer could do to a Rookie’s confidence. They both seemed to grow in stature as he smiled at them. Tani leaned in as if she had a secret to tell. “One more thing, Steve. Danny’s … uh… harvested eggs? Doctor Nee said he froze them for when you guys were healthy and… uhhhh… ready.” 

Steve pulled her down gently and gave her a chaste kiss on the cheek. “Mahalo, Tani. You could have a future in diplomacy.” 

She giggled, but turned it into a cough. Junior shook his head and tried his best not to feel awkward. “Commander? I’m gonna call the doctor. Are you hungry?” 

Steve nodded absently as he stared at Danny. “Sure. But let Tani do that. I need your help getting out of bed, Junior.”

Steve removed his own IV and Junior helped him over to Danny’s bedside. Steve leaned against the bed and kissed Danny’s lips. “Danny, Danny. What did you do?” 

There was no reaction and Steve turned hesitantly to Junior. The young man took Steve’s arm again. “He’ll be alright, Sir. Eric is sure the new antidote will be ready in time. Let me help you to the bathroom and get you some clothes.”

“Mahalo, Junior. I love him so much.. I’m sorry… you…”

Junior gently led him away from Danny. “It’s okay, Commander. I guess I was a little messed up before. I admire what you and Williams have. I hope someday I’ll find someone who’ll love me so unconditionally.”

Steve simply nodded, thankful that he and Junior could still work together after their one very inappropriate kiss. “Unconditionally. Yeah, that’s Danny. His love can live through anything, as long as you let him bitch about it.”

Steve took a three minute shower, anxious to get back to Danny. As he dried his hair with a blow dryer, he noticed the distressing amount of hair still falling out and tangled in his comb. His doctor had warmed him that his hair might fall out, but grow back healthy. Steve impulsively reached for a pair of electric clippers also thoughtfully provided for patient’s care. It took him only a few minutes to shave his head so Danny wouldn’t see his hair loss. Steve nodded at his reflection in the mirror, satisfied. Danny would bitch and make fun of him, but not worry. 

Steve was actually feeling hungry. He even felt refreshed and energized, ready to face the doctor’s wrath when he came in to check on him. Junior insisted he drink some juice as he waited for the doctor to clear him for the activities he already performed. Tani and Junior had rearranged the large open room. They switched out Steve’s hospital bed for one of the smaller cots and placed a comfortable chair next to Danny’s bed. When Steve was settled by his rookies at Danny’s side,

Tani and Junior shared glances and shrugs behind the back of their newly sheared boss. Tani daringly wrapped a blanket around Steve’s shoulders as Junior handed him a yogurt to eat while he waited. 

Finally the resident doctor arrived and checked him over. He clucked at Steve already being out of bed, but allowed it anyway. Steve was able to take Danny’s overly warm hand in his. “Danny. Danny what were you thinking? Putting yourself in danger like this?”

A weary voice floated up from Danny’s rough throat, “Do not yell at me, Steven. You do not get to yell at me.”

“Danno? Come on, babe, open your eyes. I’m not yelling. This is not yelling!”

Danny slowly opened his eyes, glanced around and frowned. “Steve? Wha’ the hell-o Kitty happened?” Where this… is?”

“We’re in King’s Quarantine, Danno. We’re waiting on Eric to bring the magic potion to make you well again.”

“Fairy Tales? You tellin’ me fairy tales? Wha’s wrong?”

Steve sighed and brought Danny’s hand to his lips and placed a kiss there. “What do you remember, Danno?”

Danny looked towards the ceiling, but the lights hurt his eyes. He reluctantly looked back at Steve whose own eyes were a threatening, stormy gray. “I brought you guys the antidote and administered it. Nothing else.”

Steve lowered his voice menacingly. “You mean you took your grounded ass that was supposed to be recovering from dangerous experimental surgery into a helicopter during a huge, fucking thunderstorm, jumped into the ocean, almost drowned, broke your fucking wrist after chaining yourself to an armored case, then exposed yourself to a deadly virus. That’s what you mean by nothing else, partner?”

Danny felt the hot flash building and bubbling along with the residual mix of hormones and just plain rage in his gut. He impulsively held on to his potential baby belly as he lashed out. “I would not have had to do all those highly dangerous things if my sorry excuse for a life partner didn’t run off to play “Call Of Duty,” instead of staying with his recovering almost baby daddy.”

“You think I should have let two rookie cops and our mild mannered ME go to a crime scene without supervision, just to hold your fucking hand?”

“No, you should have let the coast guard handle it or HPD homicide. Then one, maybe two experienced detectives would have been at risk initially, not a high ranking, Special Task Force Commander and two young Rookies. Procedures, Steven. Police protocol and safety procedures. That situation should not have been your personal playtime!” Before Steve could escalate the argument, Danny changed his tone as his hormones snapped the whip and his eyes filled with tears. “ And.... yes! I needed you to hold my hand, Steven. I… I wasn’t doing so good. You left me alone.”

Steve’s eyes opened wide as his heart clenched in his chest. He felt like he was just dropped from a plane without a parachute. “Aw, Danno. No, babe. Don’t cry.” Steve stood awkwardly and wound himself around Danny as the blond held on tight and cried in ernest. Steve could feel the heat rolling off Danny’s body and slight tremors in his straining arms 

“Steve. Please, I’m sorry. I know you had to go, but I had to save you.”

“Shhhh. Danno, I know. I know. I should have let homicide handle it and taken you home. But don’t worry, babe. Eric is getting your antidote ready and he’ll be here soon.”

“I hate this rollercoaster ride I’m on. Steve? What happened to my eggs? They were supposed to be fertilized in the lab today.”

Steve rocked Danny gently mindful of his IV and broken wrist. “Danny, it’s okay. Doctor Nee froze the eggs for when we are both recovered.”

Danny pushed Steve away and grimaced as he reflexively held his cast against his chest. “What? My eggs are frozen? Our little pre-babies are in some crowded freezer somewhere with someone’s forgotten lean cuisine?”

Steve nervously laughed at Danny’s sudden change of mood. “Danno, I don’t have details but I’m sure Dr. Nee is doing what is best.”

Danny raged, “Don’t have details? Why not? What’s more important than our child? You don’t care do you? You don’t care if we lose our chance at parenthood because of… of… freezer burn!” Danny looked around frantically and started to get out of bed. He pulled at his IV and pushed Steve’s hands away.

“Ka, Danny! Stop!” Steve tried to hold Danny down. “Junior get a doctor in here STAT! We need to sedate Danny.”

“No. No. I gotta save them. My babies. I gotta save them.” Danny grew too weak to fight Steve anymore. Steve gently laid the sobbing man back down on his sweat dampened bedding.

“Danno. Danno. Hush, babe, hush. It’ll be alright. I got you, I love you.” Steve tried to calm Danny by smoothing his hair over and over.

After a long moment, a doctor arrived and examined Danny. He administered a mild sedative along with the antibiotic he was already receiving. It was only a stopgap measure and did nothing for his rising fever. Danny needed the biotoxin antidote and his aggravated state wasn’t helping matters.

Steve fussed with Danny’s blankets when the doctor was done. “Get some sleep, Danno. I’ll be right here. I love you.”

Danny sniffed, trying to fight tears and sleep. The combination of drugs in his already taxed system made him loopy. He giggled, “Sure. But will you still love me tomorrow?” Danny raised his casted arm and tried to make a sweeping gesture as he sang;

Tonight you're mine completely  
You give your love so sweetly  
Tonight, tonight the light of love  
Is in your eyes, my darling,  
But will you love me tomorrow?

Danny closed his eyes and faded out, singing;

Will you still love me tomorrow?  
Will you still love me tomorrow?  
Will you still love me…

Steve was heartbroken that Danny could possibly feel that way after all they had been through. He tried to tell himself it was Danny’s out of control hormones, but the old song he’d recognized from Charlie’s favorite car CD was full of truth. Steve resolved to do a better job of caring for his partner and proving his love.

~~~5-0~~~

Danny tried to open his eyes, but even the subdued lighting was too bright for his aching head. He felt hot and cold at the same time. He tried to access his environment with his other senses. This room wasn’t rocking, so he figured he’d made it off the boat. He slowly remembered waking up earlier and yelling at Steve. Hormones. He overreacted again. He winced from pain in his body and from the memory of hurting the one he loved. “Steve,” he muttered and forced his eyes open.

Take it easy, Bubby. Steve’s fine. Right over there.

Frankie Valli pointed to the figure sprawled on a metal frame bunk a few feet away from Danny’s hospital bed. 

Steven’s been by your side since he recovered. He just needed a little nap. Danny Boy? You sure got yourself a doozy of a fever. Man-o-Manischewitz, we have to stop meeting like this!

“You sure Steve’s okay, Frankie? What happened to his hair?” 

Didn’t want you to know it was fallin’ out. Thought he’d just get rid of it. Not a good look for him, Kinda looks like Joe Friday on that Dragnet show.

Danny couldn’t help but chuckle at his favorite hallucination. Frankie looked a bit different this time. Danny squinted and tried to decide what it was. Then it came to him. “Well, crack my mirror ball, it’s disco Frankie Valli!”

Frankie Valli patted his Italian afro and fixed the cuffs on his light blue leisure suit.

Hey! Don’t disrespect the disco era. Me and my Jersey boys rocked it! Still tryin’ to give up cursin’? Good for you. I got one I’ll dedicate to you and your better half. 

Frankie spun on the tile floor and broke out in song.

Ooooo. Swearin' to God  
There's no one else on earth I'd rather be  
Mmmmmm... Swearin' to God  
You made me see so I believed in me  
Oh you've been fillin' my cup  
'Til I'm runnin' over with joy  
From you heaven sent love  
Just touch me again  
I'm king of all men... and reigning from above

Swearin' to God  
You’re master of the world and all I am  
Swearin' to God  
You’re where I won and paradise... began  
No one gets me up there like you can  
But babe you know I'm only human  
And I'm swearin' to god  
So glad you've givin' me, you

Danny wanted to clap for his talented phantom, but his wrist cast and IV lines got in the way.

That’s okay, Danny Boy. You need to keep still, babe. I hate to see you hurtin’ so much. But don’t worry. Things are gonna work out.

“Do you know the future, Frankie? Is Steve’s baby gonna have a chance to be born?” Danny’s eyes began to mist over and Frankie smiled.

The future hasn’t been written, babe. That’s all up to you. You hang on. Ya hear me? You got a lot of people who love you like crazy. You’re a lucky man, Danny Williams. A very lucky man.

“I know, Frankie. I’m afraid I blew it with Steve earlier. I probably hurt him bad. I wish he’d wake up so I could say I was sorry.”

He knows, D-man. He’s the real deal and you two got what it takes to make the long haul.

Frankie snapped his fingers and Danny heard music. He recognized the intro music to “Grease.” He called to Frankie. “Grease? Really?”

Hold your coconuts, Danny boy. I admit the chorus is… a misfit. Heck, John Travolta wanted to call it “Lube,” but I’m singing you the words. No one ever listens to the words!

I solve my problems and I see the light  
We got a lovin' thing, we gotta feed it right  
There ain't no danger we can go too far  
We start believing now that we can be who we are

We take the pressure and we throw away  
Conventionality belongs to yesterday  
There is a chance that we can make it so far  
We start believing now that we can be who we are 

You gotta accept who you are and be at peace with it. So what if you’re one of a kind. So what if you are a boy with girl parts. You think you and Steve’s baby is gonna care who loves it? Love is the answer, babe. You and Steve got that by the barrel full. You’re gonna make it. No doubt about that. Who loves you? 

Frankie winked as he disappeared. Danny let his head fall back on the pillow. 

~~~5-0~~

Steve woke up with a start. He didn’t mean to sleep so long. He was going to get a cool washcloth to wipe Danny’s fevered brow and only made it as far as his bunk. Danny was muttering and laughing softly in his sleep. Danny’s eyes were at half mast and he had his head partially lifted as if watching someone speak. Steve went to his side and pulled up a chair. He stroked the blond hair that was darkened with sweat.

“Danny? Danny can you hear me?”

“S’okay, babe. Frankie said so. Love you.”

“I love you too, Danno. Go back to sleep.”

Although it was four a.m., Steve grabbed his phone and dialed Eric. Steve heard a woman’s sleepy but concerned voice in the background.

//Russo here.//

//Eric, please tell me the lab has got the antidote ready.//

//Steve, I was just heading back to the lab. I came home to shower and eat somethin’. The antidote is complete and stable, but it had to rest for a few hours to be at maximum strength. I promise you as soon as it’s ready I’m bringing it over personally.//

//Eric, he’s not doing well. His fever’s so damn high. I think he just got another visit from Frankie Valli.//

//Fuck, he’s hallucinating? Steve, you know I won’t let him down. You want me to call one of his doctors for you?//

//No, I… I can get a nurse if I need to do that. I guess I just needed…//

//Needed to talk to family? Someone who loves Danny as much as you do?//

//Yeah, Eric. Thanks. I feel so guilty. Danny was mad at me when I left to board the ship from hell because he had just had an operation and I left him, and now he’s upset because we have to wait to make a baby and freeze his eggs. I really want this child as much as he does, but I keep making mistakes. I keep hurting him, Eric.//

//Naaaaa. He’s not hurt, just got psycho hormones. We all just have to spoil him a little when he gets home. It won’t be long, Steve. Just one more hour and I’ll be there with Doc Nee giving Uncle D. his shot.//

//Okay, Eric. I’m just… I love your Uncle so much. Give Chloe a kiss for me, keiki hanauna.//

//Chloe says to hang in there, we’re here for you. Hey! She says you called me nephew! //

//That okay?//

//Yeah, Uncle Steve. That’s great. Give D. a kiss for me too.//

~~~5-0~~~

A tall, dark haired man moved slowly and precisely as he change into protective gear in the locker area outside of the quarantine facilities. His focus on his actions was intense. As if it was more important than life itself. The locker before him held his battered leather jacket, so out of place in paradise, as was his prison pallor. In the jacket was a handgun bought off the street just last night. It was incredibly easy to get what you wanted when regret and remorse were no longer a concern. 

The dark stranger sucked in a deep breath as male voices took him by surprise. He closed the locker door quickly and turned away, placing his mask over his face and pretending to adjust it. He frowned as he recognized the New Jersey twang of one of the voices from his surveillance of Williams. The man glanced at Eric’s face and realized him as William’s nephew. He read the other man’s name tag and quickly memorized the features of the long haired, bespeckled doctor.

Eric Russo and Dr. Nee walked quickly up to the lockers to don their white hazmat suits. Danny’s nephew had a small padded case nestled in his arms like a precious sleeping child. “This has got to work, Doc. I don’t know what I’d do if my Uncle died. I don’t tell him enough how much he means to me.” 

Dr. Nee placed a hand on Eric’s shoulder. The doctor had grown very fond of his most unusual patient. Having Danny Williams and Steve McGarrett under his care at his fertility clinic was the highlight of his career. “Eric, I won’t lie to you, Danny was already fighting a post-op infection when he was exposed to the biotoxin. He’s weak, but as long as the antidote is virile and stable. It should turn the tide for him.”

“Damnit, Doc. He just can’t die.” Eric pulled on neoprene gloves and placed the case containing Danny’s antidote case carefully on the sterilized shelf provided. The two preoccupied, worried men barely gave the stranger a glance as they dressed hurriedly, then entered the clean room.

Danny’s stalker watched through the glass wall of the clean room as a relieved Steve McGarrett left Danny’s side for a moment to greet the bearers of the life-saving vial. He watched as the doctor injected the contents of the needle into Danny’s limp arm. He touched the glass as if sending his violent thoughts to the dying man on the other side.

Williams you don’t look so hot to me. Why are you constantly goin’ to one doctor or another? What does this Dr. Nee specialize in? Maybe this biotoxin will do the deed. I can only hope you are suffering greatly for your sins. How many lives have you torn apart, Williams? How many souls walk in eternal darkness because of you? You’re not even a real man anymore. You stole my wife from me then tossed her aside. Now you are taking some sordid pleasure in perverting your boss. The universe seems to be taking its revenge against you already. l can afford to wait a little while longer. If you survive, I promise to take you with me to hell, Detective.

Resigned to his decision, the dark man opened the locker, he began to remove the white suit.

~~~5-0~~~

Danny was relaxing on the couch in quarantine reading a book. He wiggled his bare toes and thought about maybe working out for a while or having a snack. He usually worked out at a Chinatown Dojo near his restaurant, sparing with the master and helping the kids. He didn’t care to work out alone. So a snack was much more appealing. Steve, Tani and Junior were released three days ago, and Danny had three to go. Steve had wanted to stay the extra days with him, but Danny had insisted Steve leave. 

Danny balanced the open book on his thigh and stretched lazily, placing his hands behind his head. He thought of how attentive Steve had been after Danny’s fever broke. Danny had apologized profusely for gettin’ insanely Jersey on Steve’s Hawaiian butt.

Steve promised to be more mindful of Danny’s needs and to discuss decisions that affected both of them.

Danny promised to take better care of himself and tell Steve with simple words he could understand when Danny needed Steve around. 

There was a tap on the glass and Danny looked up to see Steve’s face smashed against the window making funny faces. Danny chuckled and jumped up, his book fell to the floor forgotten. 

Steve moved to the intercom as Danny jogged over to the intercom on his side. 

//Hey, Danny! Howzit, brah?//

//Howzit, yourself, ya big goof! I’m good. I feel good. Like you guys, the biotoxin had dissipated. Dr. Nee said my hormone balance is remarkable. When finally left to its own devices, my body produced more testosterone and corrected the imbalance. At least someone thinks I’m perfectly balanced. Not too sure myself. We can put a bun in the oven anytime after I’m released, babe.//

Steve gave Danny a big dopey grin.

//Awesome! I can’t wait to knock you up, Williams. Hey! Does that mean you won’t yell at me anymore? Or threaten to tie me up to my surfboard and set me on fire?//

Danny cradled his cast as he nodded, giving the murderous idea some thought.

//I think we can safely say I won’t, uh, be carrying out that particular threat, at least for the time being. Of course I’m not actually, uhhh, pregnant yet. That could be another jolly ride into batspit crazy land.//

Steve chuckled and placed his hand flat against the window. Danny did the same so that their hands matched, only a thin plate of glass between them. 

//I’ve had a lot of visitors. I’m beginning to feel like the main attraction at the zoo.//

//Well you are lovable, Danno.//

//I think they all know about me, babe. I could tell they were concerned and sort of embarrassed. Who did you tell?//

Steve looked away as if the sterile hall held a fascinating attraction.

//Okay, well, ummm. I mean, Junior and Tani knew already. Jerry, Adam, Kono and Lou and Renee, the Governor, Chin Ho Kelly and Abby. I didn’t... It wasn’t my fault… //

// Jumpin’ J-lo! What did you do, Steven? Did you sell my story to the supermarket rags? I can just see the headline, ‘Hawaiian Cop Gives Birth To A Baby SEAL’. You are giving me all the money if you did!.//

//It was Jerry. He found out. He was researching ARS cases looking for a cure. He. uhhh, accidentally opened your file...//

Danny started to bounce on the balls of his bare feet. 

//Do my kids know? Mom, Pops?//

Steve waved his hand in a placating gesture.

//Danny, no. I thought we’d both tell Gracie and Charlie when you got out. I don’t know when to tell your folks.//

Danny wiped his face with his hand and took a deep breath.

//That many people knowing, it’s gonna leak, babe. I don’t want my fifteen minutes of fame to be because of my lady garden. And I don’t want Mom reading about her freak of nature son on the checkout line at Walmart!//

//Don’t you dare call yourself that. You are my miracle man. Danny, I’m sorry. But really this is containable. Your ohana just love you so much, they had the right to know that you were okay.//

//Okay. Okay. We can handle this. Chloe said I needed a support system.//

//Speaking of your stress manager, did you know Eric was shacking up with her?//

//You are such a crude apeman. And yes, I knew. My nephew asked my advice and permission like a proper human being, since Chloe’s father isn’t in the picture. Chloe owns a nice little duplex she shares with her mother. Moved the lady out of tent town years ago. Eric moved into Chloe’s unit.//

//She has her office there, right?//

// Yeah, it’s modern and spacious. She bought it years ago with her fiance' who sadly, passed away. Must be worth a lot of money now. She worked hard for it. By the way if my darlin’ boy breaks her heart, I’m siccing you on him.//

//Fine by me. I’ll be your pitbull, Jersey. I want you to move in with me so bad. Junior’s looking for a place. Tani thinks she may offer him her guest room. She thinks he might be a good influence on her little bro. Ka! Danno.I miss you so much. I can’t sleep in our bed anymore without you there.//

//Aww, babe. Just a few more days. We gotta tell the kids, Rachel and my family. Then I’ll make the move when Dr. Nee says I can. It’ll take some juggling, but there’s always the back room of the restaurant for some canoodlin’. And like I said, I’m feeling better, frisky even.//

Steve waggled his eyebrows.

//Frisky? My Danno is frisky? Damn, you know all these alternate curses of yours make me want to fuck you right through this wall, you fucking sexy bastard.//

//Gadzooks!//

Danny laughed and splayed his hand into a Vulcan greeting sign.

//Sometimes the needs of the one...//

//Makes me come in my pants…//

//Steve, go to work. Save the world . I’m hungry and I want a sammich.//

//I love you, Danny.//

//I love you too. Be safe.//

Danny turned away, wanting to keep their chat light so Steve wouldn’t worry about him being alone. Danny heard a strange squeak and turned back around. Steve had vanished and a big heart drawn with a red marker had appeared on the window as if by magic.


	3. You Send Me

You, you, you, you send me  
I know you send me  
I know you send me  
Honest you do

At first I thought it was infatuation  
But wooh, it's lasted so long  
Now I find myself wanting  
To marry you and take you home, woah

“Woahoooo!” Steve warbled and hummed to the music, while he spackled the holes in one of the walls of Steve’s Italian Palace, as he called it in his head. The place was shaping up, and he found solace working with his hands inside its Hawaiian/Italian atmosphere.

“To marry you and take you home, woahoooooooooo!” Steve sang as he contemplated how to make that dream come true. He wanted to marry Danny right away. A simple courthouse wedding where they would be pronounced partners for life and a party at Steve’s afterwards. Steve found himself wishing the restaurant was further along so that they could get married under its classy arches. Steve made a mental note to advertise that their place would be available for weddings and receptions. Class all the way.

Steve had found an old fashioned shop bell and installed it above the front door. It jingled merrily as Danny entered. “Hey, babe. That wall’s lookin’ good. You used enough spackle to keep an army of rats out of our place.”

Steve took off his messy work gloves and pulled Danny in his arms. He began to sway him around the dusty floor. “You send me, Danno. I wanna marry you.”

“Ya goofy goof. I wanna marry you too, but…”

Steve sighed and stopped dancing. “But?”

“I don’t know Steve. Tomorrow I’m starting my progesterone shots to thicken my uterine walls. I mean in four days I’m gonna be implanted with our tiny baby. Then we gotta wait maybe six days for the kid to latch on, settle in and get to growing. Doc says I have to make like a couch potato, no work, no stress, no nothing for at least a week. That means no weddings, Steve. He wanted to hospitalize me, but I told him I’d do better lounging around with my kids, family and my he-man. Your baby and your commitment to us is what’s important to me, not an outdated ceremony and an expensive party.”

“Our baby, Danny. And I’ve never been married before. Never wanted to get married before. I want to say the old words. I want my chance to say them. I got you something.”

Steve got down on one knee and took Danny’s hand. “Daniel Williams - will you take my hand in marriage?” Steve smiled up at the wonder in his Danno’s blue eyes as he presented him with a long velvet box. Danny couldn’t say a word as he opened it. Inside was a gold chain. Hanging from it was a ying/yang charm made of light and dark jade. “Danno, I wanted you to have something like an engagement ring, something that reminds you that I love you when I’m not around to tell you. The ying/yang, masculine and feminine in perfect balance, it reminded me of the miracle you are.”

Danny took the chain out of the box and held it up to the light. “Transparent and solid at the same time, like you, Steve. I love this and yes, I will marry you.”

Steve rose and took the necklace, placing it around Danny’s neck. The gold chain nestled against Danny’s sun freckled skin like it had always been a part of him. The charm landed enticingly at the deep vee of Danny’s shirt. Steve leaned in and kissed the charm and the warm skin around it. Then he lifted his head to kiss Danny’s willing lips. Danny whispered against Steve’s mouth. “I love you, Steve. We’ll work this wedding thing out, you hopeless romantic. Don’t you ever think I doubt our love is forever.”

Steve kissed him posessively, then pulled back enough to say breathlessly, “Hopeful. Hopeful romantic, my Danno. Hey, let’s tell the kids tonight and then take them them out for a steak dinner after. A real family celebration for our engagement and the soon-to-be baby sister or brother. You start your medication tomorrow and you might not feel like eating, so a good dinner tonight will start you off right. I’ll even pick up the check.”

“Wow, Steven. You really listened at the doctor’s. I’m impressed. Okay. Sounds like a nice evening.That is, if Gracie will be seen in public with me after that revelation.”

“She’s a mature young lady and she loves you. She might be mad at me for making you an unwed mother.” They both chuckled at that and Danny was going to comment when Steve’s phone rang. Steve kissed Danny one more time before glancing at the caller ID. He frowned and answered. 

//Catherine! Wow. How are you? Meet you for coffee? Now?//

Steve began to pace and looked worriedly at Danny. Danny tilted his head and bit his lip. He said quietly, waving towards the door. “It’s okay, Steve. Go. Talk. I’ll just work on those shelves for the storeroom.” 

Steve stepped closer to Danny and caressed his cheek before he turned away. 

//Sure. Cath. Where?//

Danny heard the little bell ring as his partner left to meet his old lover. Danny hoped it didn’t toll for his brand new relationship with Steve. He fingered the ying/yang symbol around his neck. A hot wave of insecurity crashed against his vulnerable heart. 

_Williams, you have got to stop acting like a love sick fool. So what if you just got engaged and Steve runs off to see his ex. Catherine’s a lovely woman and a good friend to Steve. A friend Steve also wanted to marry. I wonder if he’ll tell Catherine about our baby or… No, no. Don’t go there. Steve will, uh, tell her about us and she’ll be happy. Then he’ll come home. Yeah. Right. Ohohoh, Williams. You are neck deep in crapola._

~~~5-0~~~

Danny paced his little kingdom, phone in hand, trying to avoid a full-fledged panic attack. He had just spoken to Steve who, Danny recognized, was on a solved case adrenaline high. Steve had informed him that he was having dinner with Cath, obviously having forgotten their plans. Danny refused to act like a bitter, nagging housewife. Danny kept his cool and told Steve to go right ahead, he’d see him tomorrow… sometime. He hung up on Steve rather abruptly and dialed up Pizza King for delivery.

Danny shoved the offending phone in the pocket of his dress pants. Black pants and a white tee was as far as he had gotten in dressing for dinner when Steve called. He watched Gracie as she smiled shyly and texted Will, while leaning on a messy pile of books and papers that littered the kitchen table. Danny thought she looked like hauntingly beautiful, like Mona Lisa, a perfect Madonna in cutoffs and flip-flops. Charley shared the table, using Grace’s almost empty backpack as a showroom for his favorite cars and mocking his sister relentlessly for texting “Chillie Willie, her boy-oy-oy-oy friend.” Grace ignored him and, without looking away from her phone zipped up her backpack, trapping Charley’s cars inside.

“Hey. Poopyhead! Gimme my cars back.”

Danny tried to look stern. “Charley, Gracie. Enough. Grace, are you done with your homework?”

She rolled her eyes. “An hour ago. I told you, Dad. You never listen.”

Danny closed his eyes and made a short, but fervent, prayer for parental patience. “I ordered pizza, could you clean off the table? Charley? Put your cars away then go wash your hands.”

Charley whined, “But, my Danno-Daaaaaad. Gracie’s got my cars in her baaaaaaag.”

“Charley, if you want pizza tonight you work it out with your sister. ‘Cause I’ll call them back and cancel. I’m pretty sure there is a no whining policy at Pizza King and I’m not paying the surcharge.”

Grace groaned at Danny’s bad Dad joke.”Come on, Blondie. I’ll give you your cars back. Don’t encourage him.”

Danny sat on the couch and leaned back already exhausted. 

The kids behaved after their first gooey slices of pizza were devoured. Danny felt a little guilty having such a last minute, late dinner on a weekday. Danny wondered where Steve was and what he was doing, he suddenly lost his appetite. “Guys, I need to talk to you when you’re finished eating. Charley opened his food stuffed mouth to protest and Danny shut it with one finger. “I know, Charley. I got you, Cinnamon King Things for dessert and you can have them after we talk, okay?” Charley nodded happily. “Good boy.”

Grace stopped eating and was eyeing her father. “Danno? Is something wrong? Are you sick? Is Uncle Steve okay?”

“Aw, Gracie, baby. We are both fine. I do have some news, but it’s good news. Yeah. Good news.”

Charley swallowed and wiped his mouth with several Pizza King napkins. “I’m done, my Danno. Is Gracie in trouble?” He smiled expectantly.

Danny ruffled Charley’s hair. “No, you little monkey. No one’s in trouble except maybe for Uncle Steve for missing out on this gourmet evening meal with such lovely company. Go sit on the couch and keep your hands to yourselves.”

The siblings sat and after some jostling of throw pillows settled down. Danny sat on the coffee table so he could look them in the eyes.

“Okay. You guys know about the ARS. And you know that Uncle Steve and I are both fine. But turns out that something strange happened to me…”

“Danno?” Grown up Grace suddenly looked like she was Charley’s age again. She snaked an arm around her little brother, who instinctively leaned into her gentle touch. Danny patted her knee. “It’s alright, monkey. I’m better than fine. I’m going to have a baby.”

Charley crinkled his whole face. “No, my Danno. Boys don’t have the babies but they can make the babies with their... “ Charley whispered, “penis.” Grace groaned. Charley continued with great authority in his voice. “Didn’t my Mom explains that to you when you were married? Do you wants me to explains it?”

Grace blinked in shock.

“Well, Charley, that’s where the radiation comes in. I was exposed to radiation and now I’m the only man probably in the world who can have a baby. I want to have a baby because you two are so great and I want Uncle Steve to be the Daddy.”

Charley nodded with understanding. “Yes. Love makes babies happen and you and Uncle Steve love each other a lot. Hey. Hey. You’re like Spiderman or the Hulk! What else can you do, my Danno, besides make babies. Can you fly or crush cars?”

Grace cried out hysterically, “Isn’t having a baby enough of a super power? Danno when is the baby due? Are you going to be alright? Is Steve the father and you’re the... mother? How does this even work? You’ve been so sick with the ARS. Are you sure you should have a baby? Danno, I don’t want to lose you.” She flung herself around Danny’s neck and began to cry. 

Charley patted her back. “Don’t cry, big sistah. When you get radiated and gets super powers, you get super strong. Maybe our baby will be able to spit fire or something, wouldn’t that be nice Gracie? We are lucky kids. Can we have dessert now, my Danno?”

Danny hugged Gracie tight. “I’m the lucky one with terrific kids like you. Grace, I’ll answer everyone of your questions after we get Charley to bed.” Grace sniffled and nodded, Danny handed her the handkerchief he always kept in his best pants pocket. “Charley, one more thing. You can’t tell your friends and especially grown ups about me having a baby, because some strangers will want to take pictures of me and maybe even want to hurt the baby. Can you understand that, son?”

“Uhhh huhhh. I understand. Detective Danny Williams is your altar-nut identity. Like Bruce Banner, and my Uncle Steve McGarrett. I already knew he was Super-SEAL. Hey! We are like The Incredibles!”

Danny chuckled. “Thank God for Marvel, Disney and DC comics. Makes explaining this a piece of cake.”

Danny started the regular bedtime routine. He answered a few more of Charley’s excited questions, then read him to sleep with Charley’s favorite Mister Rogers’ book about all the different ways a family can be a family. Danny smiled down at his precious boy who sleepily repeated, “Sometimes a family can have two Daddies.”

Danny then took his time explaining everything to Grace, holding nothing back, even his hopes and fears for the future. He told her all the medical information and about why he wanted to give Steve a child. She understood with a wisdom beyond her years. When she was ready for bed, she stopped and pulled her father into a hug. “Thank you for telling me. For trusting me with all this. I’ll help you in anyway I can, Danno. And don’t worry, Uncle Steve is a like a wild young boy who’s never had a real home. We’ll domesticate him and make him a Williams and he’ll learn what it’s like to be loved unconditionally.”

Danny held his grown up girl close and stroked her hair, too overwhelmed to think of anything to say until Grace pulled gently away. “Danno? Can I tell Will?”

Danny chuckled and nodded, “Yes. His parents know already and I want you to have someone to talk to about this, but not your silly girlfriends. We have Chloe, too, if you need to talk it out, baby.”

“I’m fine, Danno. It’s really a wonderful secret isn’t it? I feel so… proud of us. I’m proud of you, Danno, for doing this.” Grace took up Danny’s necklace in her slender fingers and hummed softly. “This is beautiful. When is the wedding?”

Danny faltered. “I don’t know yet, sweetheart. I just… just don’t know.”

“Okay. But I want to help plan it. If I leave it to you two guys you’ll end up going to the courthouse and then drink beer all night at Uncle Steve’s. Goodnight, Danno. Don’t worry. It’s gonna be alright.”

“Goodnight, baby girl. Mahalo.”

Danny marveled at how much of a woman his baby girl had become.

~~~5-0~~~

Danny spent a sleepless night worrying about Steve’s ability to commit to him. Did Danny really have any right to ask a man like Steve McGarrett to give up his duty as a highly skilled Naval Lieutenant Commander to take up a pedestrian life of parenting and running a restaurant? What if Steve’s retirement dream had been to live deep the jungle and make amazing things out of coconuts? Had he asked him? Was the comment he made about wanting children of his own a fantasy that didn’t include the reality of putting up with an obnoxious, Jersey-born cop as a mate?

Danny glanced at his bedside clock again. It read 4:55 in pulsing red numbers. “Close enough for a Friday morning,” he rationalized as he pushed himself out of bed. He was supposed to take his first progesterone shot at seven, then eat breakfast at eight. Steve had already done his duty and donated his sperm with the help of Danny’s skilled hand and some dirty talk in the private lounge at the fertility clinic. Monday, the tiny babe that would be fertilized in a lab, but made with love, would be implanted. Three more days of shots would hopefully encourage life to dig in and hold on for the ride of its precious life.

Danny would take early pregnancy tests for the first few weeks. After five weeks they’d do an ultrasound to confirm the pregnancy and see the babe for the first time. Danny had hoped Steve would be part of the process to offer encouragement and give him his shots. But he never got the chance to tell Steve he needed him.

Danny decided to make pancakes for the kids and got out a package of blueberries. Steve adored blueberry pancakes and Danny had thought he’d make Steve a big breakfast before they started on their baby-making process. 

“Can’t let you guys go bad,” Danny muttered to the blueberries. “Steve’s probably having breakfast with Catherine, my blue buddies, so you match my mood.”

By six o’clock, Danny had given the kids their first wake up call. That’s when Danny noticed that someone was standing on his front steps. He wiped his hands on a kitchen towel, hoping it was Steve. Before he could reach the front door, a key snicked in the lock and Eric sauntered in followed by Chloe. They were holding hands.

“Oh, Hey Uncle D!” Eric hugged his Uncle and planted a kiss on each cheek. “How’s my favorite Uncle?”

“I’m fine, you knucklehead, what’s with the Cosa Nostra kisses, you got me an offer I can’t refuse?”

“Naaaaa. Just want you to know I love you, D.” Chloe broke the emotional moment with a hug of her own. “Danny, we thought we’d help you get the kids off. Today’s an important day. The first shot of progesterone is taken at seven right? Is Steve here already?”

“No, uh, Steve, uhhh, Steve probably had a late night. He, uh, went to dinner with Catherine. Hey! I’m makin’ blueberry pancakes. Got some turkey sausages goin’ too. I’m glad you guys are here.”

Eric and Chloe exchanged worried glances as Danny turned and hurried back to the kitchen. “Hey, Chloe. Give the kids a second call and mention pancakes this time. That should get them movin’.”

Chloe kissed Eric’s cheek in support and headed for Charlie’s room. Eric headed for the kitchen.

“Don’t worry about it, Unc. I’ll give you your shot. I’ve been takin’ lessons at the lab. My boss says I have finess with a needle. Chloe will take the kids to school and I’m gonna wait with you for a couple of hours to make sure you are okay after. So breakfast sounds good. Let me help. That wrist cast is getting in your way. Does it still hurt?”

“No, just itches like crazy. You did that for me, Eric? You actually learned how to give an injection?”

“Sure. No big deal. I already know how to use a syringe from my lab work. I just needed some lessons on working with live human beings. Figured I’d be backup if Steve wasn’t around. I know you could do it yourself, but there could be side effects and I just couldn’t stand thinking of you alone like that.”

Danny smiled sadly and ruffled his nephew’s hair. “Thank you, Eric. I love you. That was thoughtful. I’m so proud of the man you are now. You did good. And I’m happy you found Chloe.”

“Love you too. You’re my family. I’d do anything for you. D? Are you and Steve alright?”

Danny checked his pans and poured out the first batch of pancake batter. “We’re fine. He just got distracted by Catherine dropping back into his life. She’ll be out of it soon enough. I’m sure they had a lot to talk about. Steve’ll probably be here soon. I told the kids last night, Eric. About the baby. They took it well. Charley thinks I’m a superhero and Grace . . . Grace is just terrific.”

Eric frowned at Danny’s covering for Steve. He reached for a spatula to turn the browning sausage. “I’m glad it went well. When are you going to tell the Jersey family?”

“I don’t know. Mom and Pops are planning a visit around Christmas, but it’s hard for them to save up the airfare, and Pops won’t let me pay. I think they want to see for themselves that I’m not dying from ARS. I want them to know if I get pregnant. It’s their grandchild. I hate to do it but I might have to just call them. I don’t think I’ll be cleared for travelling till after the baby is born. I gotta live a stress-free life.”

Eric nodded. “That’s right. We’re gonna pamper you from now on, Uncle D. You gotta promise to let us know what you need. Chloe and I will take driving the the kids and babysitting Charley as much as possible. Will they be with Rachel next week?”

“Yeah I thought that best, although Grace might object. She worries about me. I’ll have to tell Rachel too, I guess. That will be a trip.”

“I’ll do it.”

“Aww, Eric. That’s nice, but I gotta do it. With her I think I’d like to have Grace and Steve there.”

“Yeah. That would be good, since you know, you’re doing this, risking your life, for Steve, and the bastard’s out screwin’ around with this gorgeous ex!”

“Eric!” Chloe entered with a sleepy little man in tow. “Eric, honey, now is not the time.”

“Yeah. Sorry D. I just think he should support you better. You know this and he’s gonna know it when I get him alone.”

~~~5-0~~~

Steve opened one bleary eye to acknowledge the morning sun decorating his bedroom. He’d gotten in a little after midnight. Dinner with Catherine and Jerry had included wine. Drinks with Catherine, after Jerry went home, had left him pleasantly drunk the night before. Just drunk enough to tell Catherine about his engagement to Danny and his decision to retire. Catherine was shocked, but cordial. They had parted friends without any tension between them.

Steve rose slowly, planning a swim to clear his head. He didn’t have a headache or a hangover. He just felt the need for exercise and a gallon of coffee. He glanced at his phone. There was a message from Grace, sent at six forty-five, just before she left for school. Steve grabbed his phone. The message sent his heart to racing.

//Eric & Chloe here to give Danno shot. We know about baby. Heads up. Get your act together and get over here STAT. I love you, Daddy.//

Steve read the message over and over again. He kicked himself for forgetting their plans the night before. Alcohol and dealing with ending things with Catherine pushed everything else out of his mind. He smiled at Grace calling him Daddy. What a woman Danny had raised. He indulged himself in thinking he had a part in it too. He texted back quickly as he headed for a quick shower and shave instead of a swim.

//Mahalo for heads up. Be there as soon as I can. Celebrate with special dinner tonight if Danno doesn’t shoot me. I love you too. Daddy.//

At seven twenty-five, Steve slipped, Ninja-like into Danny’s place. He heard Eric’s voice coming from the bedroom. “It’s okay, D. Just lay back and try to breath nice and slow.”

Steve called out. “Eric? Danny? What’s going on?”

Danny was laying on his bed with his cast free arm over his eyes as Eric stood guard over him. “Oh, Hi, Steve. D got a bad reaction to his first shot. Dizzy, head rush. Nothing the Doc hadn’t warned us about. He needs to take it easy until it passes. I’ll go make some fresh coffee for us, now that you're finally here.”

“Mahalo, Eric. We’ll talk later.”

“Lookin’ forward to it, Steve.”

Steve sat on the edge of the bed and gently moved Danny’s arm away from his face. Danny’s eyes were red-rimmed and tear-filled. “Steve, I… I don’t know if I can stand this.”

“Hey, Danno. It’s okay. I’m here now. I’m so sorry about not being here for you. I keep making the same mistake over and over.”

Danny gave a watery chuckle. “At least you’re consistent. I’m all over the place with my mistakes. How’d it go with Catherine?”

“It went. We had dinner with Jerry and then a few drinks after at the bar. We parted friends. I’m sorry I forgot our plans, babe. Did you tell the kids about the baby without me?”

“Yeah. I didn’t see the point in waiting. Grace would know something was up and start worrying I was sick.”

Steve couldn’t help sounding disappointed that he wasn’t there for moral support. “Oh, yeah, sure. How’d they take it?”

“Very well. We got great kids. Grace is a rock and Charley, well, I’ll let you handle his questions when he gets home. Can, uh, can you stay around for awhile?”

Steve hated the hesitancy in Danny’s voice. He kicked off his sandals and got in bed next to Danny pulling him into his arms so they were face to face. “Jerry’s got things covered as far as Catherine’s case. I got all day to be with my man. You feeling better?”

Danny burrowed into Steve’s chest. “Yeah, babe. I needed this. I thought I could do this for you, do it without you, but I don’t think I can, Steve. I need you. I love you.”

“Give me a chance, Danno. I never had anyone who needed me before. I learned from the best not to need anyone. I want to learn. I want to love you right.”

“You do, Steve. You always have. Having a baby changes everything, Steve. It makes a man think beyond himself and into his family’s future. It feels weird on this side of the fence, getting ready to give my body over to another living being and keeping it alive with my very blood.”

“I love you, Danny. You’ll have to be patient with me.”

“Grace said you need to be domesticated and become a Williams.”

Steve held Danny closer and laughed. “She said that?”

“Yeah, she did. She said you needed to learn what unconditional love feels like.”

Steve nodded and kissed Danny’s brow. “Smart kid we have there.”

“Steve, I didn’t sleep much last night. I could handle a nap right about now.”

“Okay, babe. I’ll stay till you fall asleep. I’ll be right downstairs with Eric when you wake up.”

It wasn’t long till Danny was calm again and softly snoring. Steve regretfully disengaged from Danny’s warm embrace. He covered Danny with a comforter and trotted downstairs. Eric and Chloe were in the kitchen having coffee. He entered with a smile and a wave and headed straight to the coffee pot. He poured a large mug and leaned against the counter.

“Danny fell asleep. He seemed comfortable enough. Before you team tag me I want to apologize for fucking up. And thank you for taking care of Danny all this time. I want to do better. I love that man more than life itself and I know the danger he’s putting himself in because of me. I want to ask you to continue helping us. And forgive me for being an ignorant fool.”

“Steve. You’re gonna marry my Uncle. You are real family now. That’s important to me and Danny and all the Williams clan. You’ll never be alone again, Uncle. But like you said, you fucked up.”

Chloe laughed, “It’s okay, Steve. I’m still getting use to the Williams style of in your face, 24/7, Jersey love.” Eric gave her a squeeze for that. “Give yourself time to adjust. I would suggest you take off next week and physically be there for Danny. He shouldn’t be alone. Is that possible?”

“I think so, but I’m gonna need to execute a plan of mine. I’ll need all hands on board.”

Chloe opened her eyes wide. “Oh, no. I know that look. Buckle up!” 

~~~5-0~~~

“Danny, sweetheart. It’s almost time for your second shot.” Danny cuddled closer and licked his lips still tasting the essence of Steve. Last night had been one of the best of his life. Steve took Danny and the kids, Eric and Chloe out to dinner at his favorite family friendly steak house to celebrate Danny and Steve’s engagement. To Danny’s delighted surprise, they were soon joined by Jerry, Naolani, Lou, Renee, Will, Tani, Junior, Adam and Chin and Abby who said they had come back to Hawaii for the weekend for a family function.

After their exhausted kids had gone to sleep last night, Danny and Steve had made what Danny called ‘quietly exquisite’ love to each other. Danny had been overwhelmed by Steve’s slow, erotic, torture, finally taking Danny in his mouth and bringing him to completion with wave after wave of emotions he couldn’t even describe. He clung to Steve like a life preserver, sobbing out his love and need as he took his turn, stroking and licking his partner to climax. Steve held him close afterwards, his nonsense words soothing Danny’s ragged nerves.

Danny wasn’t looking forward to his morning shot.

“Come on Danny. I know you’re awake. I’ll give you your shot right here. You don’t even have to get dressed. How about we take Charley surfing today. Grace and Chloe are going shopping and we guys can just hang. I’ll pack a lunch and lots of sunscreen for my pale boys.”

“Sounds good. But can’t we just go to your place? Beers, naps and snacks in the shade are more my style lately.”

“Junior’s having some friends over. He’s going to be moving in with Tani and her brother next month. I want to give him some space, let him enjoy the old place. He’s been such a good sport about moving out and taking care of Eddie when I’m over here. Then when you’re ready you will be moving in with me, babe. I can’t wait.”

Steve’s phone pinged and he reached for it. “Who’s calling you so early?”

“Chloe. Wants to know, uh, if Grace is up. She’ll take her for breakfast.”

Steve texted back furiously. Danny frowned, puzzled. “What, you writin’ a novel?”

“Huh?”

“Nevermind. I gotta go to the bathroom. I’ll get the kit for the shot. Don’t go anywhere.”

Steve didn’t look up and continued texting. “Yeah, good idea buddy.”

~~~5-0~~~

Danny was getting more and more annoyed as he sat on a towel under a beach umbrella nursing a can of ginger ale held in his cast covered hand. Today the healing wrist was in a waterproof sling and covered with some generic plastic wrap so he could at least wade into the ocean. He was feeling a little nauseous and dizzy, but playing in the water earlier with Steve and Charley, had been, although he was loathed to admit it, refreshing. Charley was now covered with sand, studiously building a sandcastle so big it could be seen from space. Steve was stretched out on his surfboard in the sand, his gorgeous suntanned body naked except for his baggies, slung low on his hips. Steve was absently rubbing Danny’s calf with his bare toes, but instead of getting turned on, Danny was getting furious, because Steve would not put down his phone.

“Really. Another text? How can you even have that much to say? I mean, uh, last night we have the best sex since… ever… and all you’ve said to me all day is, ‘pass me a banana,’”

Steve continued texting. “I love you.”

“Wow. You gonna do that? You think that will shut me up? Who the hot diggity dog are you texting?”

Steve didn’t even look up. He seemed to hesitate then simply said, “Chloe… and Grace. Grace needs my advice picking out a… dress.”

“Your advice? Your advice?”

“Yeah, Danny. Look.” Steve quickly showed Danny a pic of several dresses hanging outside of a dressing room.

Danny bit his lip, trying to squelch his rampaging emotions. He felt like taking Steve’s phone and tossing it into the Banzai Pipeline. “Huh. Well, no one has sought out my advice on this important matter, but I like the pink one.”

“I told her the red one. It’s more… sophisticated.”

“Sophisticated? Why pray tell, would our young teenage daughter need to look sophisticated?”

“Fuck, Danno. I don’t know. Why don’t you go for a walk? I know you’re irritable, and I know why. That’s out of your control right now and I understand, but I’m bonding with my daughter. She called me Daddy today. Getting engaged to you is the best thing that’s ever happened to me, lover.”

And just like that, Danny’s annoyance crumbled to pieces, replaced by a sweet thankfulness that had him swallowing a huge lump in his throat. He was so grateful that this remarkable man was now his to love. His countenance softened, he reached over and stroked Steve’s shorn head. “I love you too, babe. I think I will go cool my tootsies in the surf. Keep an eye on Charley. Don’t let him bury himself.”

Steve grinned. “Okay, Danny.” He went back to texting.

//Close one. Good cover. Danno went for walk. Safe to send other pics. Daddy.//

//K. Roger that.<3 // 

Near the concession stand by the busy entrance to the crowded beach, a tall dark man picked up his binoculars and studied Danny as he stooped to pick up an ocean smoothed stone tumbling in the foam at his feet. The stalker had received word that his wife would be taking a trip to Hawaii next month with her roommate. The man was nothing if not adaptable. Four more weeks in paradise before he took his final trip was acceptable. 

“Two birds with one bullet, to paraphrase the old adage.”

The stalker watched as Danny skipped the stone back into the ocean.

~~~5-0~~~

Steve’s truck had barely come to a stop in Danny’s driveway before Charley unbuckled his seatbelt and ran inside to show Grace the paper cup full of seaglass he had found on the beach for her to add to her collection. Charley preferred to collect crab pincers and had quite a few drying on his bedroom windowsill. Chloe and Grace had texted Steve that they would pick up Chinese food for dinner. Danny thought he might be able to eat some wonton soup and spring rolls.

Danny grabbed his door handle but hesitated when Steve didn’t turn off the engine. Oh, What A Night, was playing softly in the background.

Danny wiped at his sand speckled, tired eyes, he had almost fallen asleep on the ride back. “What? You not coming?”

“Danno, if you don’t mind, I’d like to go to my place tonight. I wanna take Eddie for a run and I’ll be pretty beat after that.”

“Oh, yeah. Sure. I thought Junior was taking good care of the mutt?”

“He is. He is. But I got some things to take care of… around the house.”

“Huh. Well, I could ask Chloe to stay with the kids tonight. I’ll just need a minute to get some clothes and the progesterone kit…”

“No, Danno. You’re dead on your feet. You should eat and make an early night of it. I’ll come by in the morning to give you your shot.”

“What is this, Steven? You miss your dog, so you are going to leave me on my own… again?”

“Danny don’t read into this…”

“Don’t read into this? I don’t need to read into this, Steven. You are leaving your partner who is trying to have your child so you can have some alone time with your dog.”

“I won’t be alone.”

“What? Oh, is Catherine waiting for you on your lanai?”

“Danny! What the fuck? I meant Junior or Tani, maybe some of Junior’s friends if they are still hanging out. You think I would cheat on you with Cath?”

Danny waved his free hand wildly. “How do I know you didn’t already? Or doesn’t spending our engagement night with Catherine count as cheating on your world.”

“Danny stop. You’re tired and your hormones…”

“No! Nononono! Do not blame you spending the night with Catherine on my hormones, you schmuck!”

“Danny, nothing happened with Cath and me. I left her at the bar. We shook fucking hands and said goodbye. I told her I loved you!”

“Then what is it? Is it me? You can’t stand the sight of me, can you. You think I’m a freak. You want me to give you a child, but I disgust you, don’t I? Last night. That wasn’t love that was pity, wasn’t it?”

“Ka, Danny, no!” 

Danny pounded the dash with his fist, making Steve jump. “You bastard. You fucking bastard! I hate you!” Danny screamed and opened his door. He ran to the Camaro, fumbled for his keys and got in. He peeled out of the driveway, giving Steve the finger as he left.

Steve immediately got on his phone.

//Kelly//

//Chin, we have a problem.//

~~~5-0~~~

Danny came home a little after eleven, exhausted and remorseful. He could barely unlock the door, his good hand was shaking so much. He entered his peaceful house, a few lights were on and Chloe was in the kitchen, tidying up the already tidy room.

“I’m back, Chloe. Thanks for stayin’ with the kids. You sleepin’ over? ”

“Aloha, Danny. I was planning on staying, yes. Danny, come here.” She opened her arms and took Danny’s trembling body in her arms. 

“Chloe, I ruined everything.” He clung to her as he released the emotions he had kept in check all night.

She rubbed his back and soothed him. “On, Danny. It’s alright. You didn’t ruin a thing. Steve knows you are sorry. You’ll see him tomorrow.” She gently guided Danny over to the couch and sat with him. She grabbed a blanket and threw it over both of them and pulled him close with an arm over his shoulder, offering a tissue as he calmed down.

“That’s what Chin said. I left here in a rage, but I managed to stay on the road. I scared myself, Chloe. I felt so out of control. I never should have gotten behind the wheel. I hate how crazy and irresponsible I’m acting. Chin came up next to me on a borrowed motorcycle and pulled me over. We went to Tropics and talked. It felt so great to tell him everything and to listen to how he’s doing too. He misses us. I really miss him, too, you know?”

“I’m so glad he was there for you, Danny. But you need to stop running away from us and learn to run towards us. It might not seem like it, but the hormones are the cause of your anxieties right now. I’m not belittling your feelings, but it’s your reactions to what you are feeling emotionally that can’t be trusted. You need to check in with one of us. Let us talk you down. You have so many people who want to love and support you in your pregnancy, Danny. You are not alone.”

“Mahalo, Chloe. I can’t seem to stop thinking that I need to be strong, soldier on alone. I’ve felt that way since Rachel left me. Like I was worthless and unlovable, destined to live a lonely life. I have to remind myself that‘s not true anymore, if it ever was. I have so many regrets. I have a hard time thinking I deserve love. You know, Chloe, you are a lovely person and a good friend. Eric is so lucky to have you in his life. Me, too.”

“I’m the lucky one. I love you and your family. Eric is so patient with me and my ghosts. He treats me like a goddess.”

“That’s my boy. Chloe? Do you think Steve will be up worrying about me? You think I should call him? I’m sure Chin sent him a text after he found me.”

“Chin texted Steve and Eric. I think you should call Steve. You need to hear his voice. Do you want to be alone?” 

Danny placed his head on her shoulder. “No. This is nice. Let me call him then we’ll watch a late night movie or something.”

“You want some popcorn?”

“Okay.”

Chloe patted Danny’s head before she hurried to the kitchen to microwave some Orville Redenbacher's. Danny pulled out his phone and called Steve. He answered immediately which made Danny smile.

//Danny? You okay, babe?//

//Sure. I’m hanging out with a beautiful woman who loves me and feeds me popcorn.//

//Don’t make me jealous, Danno. You don’t want to see me jealous.//

//I’m so sorry, Steve. I didn’t mean what I said.//

//You have nothing to be sorry for. I’m sorry. I set you off. I’m so glad you’re safe. Just hold on, sweetheart. I swear tomorrow will be better.//

// I have to stop being such a ‘Danny Whiner,’ around you.//

//Listen, sweetheart. I love you and your whiney ways. We’ll talk tomorrow, but I want this to be the last night we spend apart. Know this. I want you in my arms, Danno, all night, every night. Starting tomorrow. We’ll get Chloe to make us an organizational chart or something and make that happen.//

Chloe came back with a big bowl of popcorn and two water bottles. Danny lifted the throw to let her settle in.

//I’m gonna watch some TV with Chloe till I start to nod off. I love you, Steve. Goodnight.//

//I love you, too. Goodnight, sweetheart.//

Danny put his phone on the coffee table and reached for a water. “It’s gonna be alright, Chloe.”

“I know it will, Danny.” She couldn't help but smile when her other Jersey boy, snuggled against her.

~~~5-0~~~ 

“Danny? Morning, babe. I’m here. I’ve got your Sunday shot ready. I figured you could wake up just enough to let me give it to you, then let me hold you for awhile.”

Danny rubbed his head and mumbled into his pillow, “Mornin’. Sounds like a plan. I’m sorry about yesterday.” 

Steve uncovered Danny’s thigh, wiped it down with an alcohol swab and injected the progesterone. He quickly took care of the supplies and slipped into bed next to Danny. Steve opened his arms and Danny crawled in. “It’s okay, Danny. Just don’t take off in your car like that again. You scared me.”

Danny blinked open his eyes and reached up for a kiss. “I’m sorry. I’ll try to remember that, honest.” Danny began exploring with his hand. “No fair. You are fully clothed.”

Steve stole a kiss of his own, enjoying Danny’s sleepy warmth. “Well, we need to get going fairly soon. Chloe took the kids to my place already to give us a little time alone. We need to meet them there as soon as you feel up to it.”

“Huh.” Danny lifted his head a few inches to peer at Steve’s face. “Chloe didn’t mention that. Am I such a wingnut headcase now that I don’t get told what’s going on with my own kids?”

“No. No, Danny. Chloe suggested it while Charley was eating his Fruit Loops. I told her to go ahead. She just wants to help you out, babe.”

Danny was beginning to get light headed. “I’m sorry. That’s fine. Uggg. I can’t control my mouth! I hate these shots!”

“Hey. Hey. Shhhhh.” Steve rearranged himself so Danny was nestled against his chest. “I’m so proud of you for doing this for us. For our child. Tomorrow our baby will be inside of you. I wish I could hide you away, hold you close for nine months and never let you out of my sight. I hate seeing you upset and suffering.”

Danny sat up and wiped the treacherous tears beginning to fall. “Aw, Steve. I’m not suffering, not really. It’s so worth it, babe. I know I don’t act like it, but I’m happy, babe. You make me so who-ha happy, I can’t stand it.”

Steve chuckled, “You make me fuckin’ happy too, Danno. I’m the happiest fuckin’ bastard on this whole bitchin’ island.”

Danny bit his lip, then turned to Steve. “Go ahead make fun of my creative curses. You know, Daddy, babies in the womb can hear. You’re going to have to start watchin’ your potty mouth too.”

Steve’s eyes widened. “Oh, fart knockers.”

~~~5-0~~~

At nine-thirty, Steve and Danny arrived at the McGarrett home. Danny’s stomach had rebelled at the thought of food, but he managed to keep down a cup of tea. Danny frowned at the amount of cars in the drive. “Oh, come on, Steve. I feel like crap and you, uh, got a house full of people? I’m supposed to relax! I wanted to lay in the shade and have you wait on me. What? Are Junior and Tani still partying? You party without me last night, too?”

“Danny. Cool down. Do not go there. Chloe and the kids are here and Eric. I think that big ass SUV is Chin’s rental. We got a big ohana, babe and they are always welcome in this house.”

“Oh, okay. If it’s Chin and Abby. No one tells me anything. It would be nice to be included.”

“I’ll send a mass text. ‘Inform Danny of all plans’. I’ll just BBQ later, Danno. No big deal.”

Eddie ran over to greet his master. Steve ran around to Danny’s side and steadied him as he got out of the Camaro since he had mumbled that he felt hot and slightly dizzy. They both acknowledged the excited dog, who seemed to settle when Danny lightly patted his head as if he knew Danny was feeling poorly. Steve praised his dog, but didn’t let go of Danny’s casted arm as they entered the house and headed to the lanai. Danny stopped, frozen by what he saw through the glass doors. 

There were people everywhere, chatting and laughing with drinks in hand. The backyard trees were strung with white and red fairy lights. Red and white floral arrangements were decorating intimate tables for four, planted here and there in the sandy grounds. Buffet tables were covered with billowing, red flowered tablecloths that were laden with pastries, fruit plates and glass bowls of floating gardenias. Other tables held hot food and drinks. A light breeze played with red and white balloons arching across a low stage with microphones waiting for the band to arrive. Soft Hawaiian background music from hidden speakers filled the air. Further out on the sand, looking like it had magically grown there overnight, was a garden arch covered with spicy scented green maile leaves surrounded by a double horseshoe of chairs with a fresh flower lei on each seat.

“It’s our wedding, Danno. I love you and I want to marry you before we make a baby tomorrow. Come on.”

Steve guided a dazed Danny outside and the lanai erupted in applause, catcalls and greetings. Danny’s muzzy mind tried to take in his friends smiling faces. It seemed as though everyone was coming towards him too fast for him to focus. He spotted Eric with his arm around…

“Stella?” Danny croaked out in surprise at seeing his sister, Eric’s mom. Behind her bright cheerful face were two faces Danny held dear to his heart.

“Pops? Ma?’’

Danny grabbed onto Steve as the world tilted, then faded away to black. 

“Danny?” Steve looked around for help, and called for his ME, “Noelani!” Steve was horrified that Danny had fainted. Eric helped Steve keep Danny somewhat upright, then gave up and carried him into the house. Noelani met them inside and sent Eric to get her emergency medical kit out of her car. Ed and Clara Williams cautiously entered the room and watched from the background. They were more shocked and hurt than they let on, especially hard headed Ed, who couldn’t comprehend any of what Eric had told them. Ed looked at his son like he was a stranger to him. Clara beside him, was trembling with fear for her son’s health and wellbeing. Ed placed his arm around her shoulders and she hung on, never taking her eyes off of Danny.

Steve and Noelani gently laid Danny out on the couch and covered him with an afghan. He was already groaning and flailing his arms. Steve grabbed his hands and tried to wake him. “Danny? Danny, open your eyes.”

“Ma? Ma, wha’?”

“Open your eyes, Danny,” Noelani asked as she took his pulse Danny obeyed, but his eyes focused on his mother. She turned away slightly, to glance worriedly at her husband.

“Ma? Wha’ ya doin’ here? Wha’s happenin’?”

Clara stepped forward, and tried to smile. “What’s happening is your wedding, sweetheart. Steve flew me, Ed and Stella in on an Admiral’s jet. Your father and I are very worried about your health. Maybe you should cancel this ceremony for now, so we can talk to you.”

Eric came in with the ME’s bag and passed it to her. He stood back and put an arm around his mother Stella, who was looking at her parents with barely contained anger.

Noelani took Danny’s vitals and listened to Danny’s heart with her stethoscope. “Danny? What time did you take your... um… medicine?” She glanced at Steve wondering if Danny’s parents knew of his condition.

Steve nodded, “They know, ‘Lani. I gave Danny a progesterone shot at seven.” 

She turned back to Danny and examined him thoroughly, despite the onlookers. “What reaction did you have, Danny?” 

He answered wearily, “Same as always. A little dizzy and nauseous.” 

Noelani frowned, “Did you keep down your breakfast?”

“Uh, sorry, Doc. I didn’t eat any.” 

Stella immediately poked Eric’s arm. “Eric. He needs to eat. I was just like that when I was expecting you.” Stella walked over to the couch so her brother could see her. “Danny, I brought bagels from Newark, Dean’s."

Danny looked away from his parents somber countenances and focused on the caring smile of his sister. “Dean’s? Thirty sixth street Dean’s?”

“None other, short-stuff.” Stella pated her brother’s leg. ”A bagel with a schmear will fix you right up. Hormones are a bitch, I know.” Eric rolled his eyes and sighed as he headed back outside for a bagel run.

Noelani smiled and nodded. “I think your sister is right. Aside from the normal side effects of hormone shots, I can’t find anything wrong with you.”

Eric came in with juice and a bagel smeared with cream cheese. Danny sat up slowly with Noelani’s help. He drank the juice and felt better as soon as the fructose hit his system. He was suddenly ravenous and devoured the bagel, moaning with pleasure at every bite, as his worried partner looked on. 

Eric quipped, “If you love it so much why don’t you marry it.”

“Already spoken for. Steve, I… I don’t know what to say. This… what you did… aw… just come over here.”

Steve had been sitting quietly and watching closely, afraid that Danny would curse him again, take his Jersey family and walk out on him and his impetuous wedding surprise. He stood and went to Danny’s side. Danny pulled him down and hugged him tight, then kissed him soundly right in front of the inlaws.

Steve pulled away, cognizant of the disapproval coming from Danny’s parents. “Danny, it’s alright if you want to cancel, I guess I didn't think this through…”

“Stop. Just stop. This is a wonderful, spontaneous mission you planned, super-SEAL. I’m proud of you for goin’ with your heart and not your messed up head. The lanai looks terrific and so do you. Give me a second with my parents, okay? I’ll see you outside. Thanks, Noelani. Thanks guys.“

Danny stood slowly and motioned with his hand that his parents should sit on the couch, while he pulled up a chair.

“Ma. Pops. I’m sorry you don’t approve. I’m sorry I didn’t get a chance to go to Jersey and explain things in person on your turf. As you can imagine I was going through a lot myself.”

Danny’s father cleared his throat and Danny was instantly thirteen again, waiting to find out his dad’s latest imaginative punishment. “Son. We like Steve and we’re not so closed minded that we’re against same -sex marriage. The world is changing, Danny and you have to change withit or get left behind a lonely, grumpy old man. The only surety in this life is change. But Danny, you were never gay and Steve, well he’s not exactly the settling down type, you know?”

“I don’t know, and neither do you, Pops. I admit I changed, for the better I think. Steve and I have a lot of baggage to leave behind us. This is a new start for us. We love each other and we’re not going to waste precious years denying ourselves happiness.”

Danny’s mother took his hand in hers. “Danny we would never stand in the way of your happiness. But this pregnancy. It’s a big risk. We only just learned of your exposure to radiation. What if you get sick? Danny, Steve is ill too. Why bring an innocent child into this?”

“Ma. This is our life. We’ve both had enough death in our lives. We want to bring a life into this world.”

“Son,” Ed’s words faltered as he tried to hold himself together. “Son, we lost Matty. We can’t lose you too.”

Danny reached out and hugged his father. His mother threw her arms around both her men. Danny held on tight to that strong back that was always there for him. “Pop, I’m gonna be fine. You and Ma can talk to my doctor if you want. I got amazing doctors and I have Steve. Please guys, please be happy for me?” His parents nodded through their tears.

Danny’s father finally broke away. “What kind of wedding is this anyway. I’ve been here an hour and I’m still cold-stone sober. Where’s the beer?”

~~~5-0~~~

A little later, Steve and Danny stood hand in hand under the maile arch, the sun-warmed aroma of exotic spice floating in the air and Chin’s melodic voice washing over them. They were surrounded by their Ohana, who were wearing leis and wistful smiles. Chin had agreed to be the officiate and had taken care of legalities. The three men were in simple black tuxes and white shirts, no ties. Red rose boutonnieres blossomed on their lapels. Eric and Steve’s sister Mary stood as their witnesses. Eric held Charlie’s hand helping the little man control his wiggles and Grace stood poised and pretty next to beaming Mary, her beautiful, young daughter beside her. Danny insisted the children be included.

Chin began, “We are gathered today to celebrate one of life’s greatest moments. Marriage is the promise between two people who love each other and who trust in that love. Who honor one another as individuals and who wish to spend the rest of their lives together.”

“This ceremony will not create a relationship that does not already exist between you. It is a symbol of how far you have come in the past eight years. It is a symbol of the promises you will make to each other to continue growing stronger as individuals and as partners.” 

“Today your lives, which began on separate paths, will be joined as one.”

“Do you, Daniel, take Steven as your partner?”

Danny cleared his throat and said, ‘I do.” He placed a simple gold band inscribed with the words.”Who Loves You Forever?” on Steve’s finger.

“Do you Steven take Daniel as your partner?”

Steve grinned and said, “I do.” He kissed the identically engraved ring before he placed it on Danny’s finger.

“I now pronounce you partners for life.” Chin lifted his head to the crowd. “I take great pleasure in introducing to you all for the first time, Steve and Danny Williams-McGarrett.”

The Ohana and friends cried and clapped as Danny and Steve kissed. 

The wedding brunch was a sunny, tasteful affair, catered by Kamekona, but the food items were chosen by Grace. There was a definite lack of shrimp, but plenty of pineapple and other fruits. The Newark bagels were a big hit. Danny and Steve sat at a round table in the shade and held court like two blissful kings surveying their kingdom. Eddie the dog lay across Danny’s shoes just in case he moved while Eddie was napping. Steve was most amused at his dog’s sudden protectiveness towards Danny. It was as if the ex-police dog knew Danny was now Steve’s mate. Danny was secretly pleased at winning Eddie’s affection and let bits of bacon slide from his brunch plate into the dog’s waiting mouth. 

Steve explained to Danny between kisses, the logistics of how the wedding had come about. Chloe and her assistant Grace, had quickly made flowcharts and a dozen or so lists and secured all the goods needed for a wedding. Steve was constantly on his phone, using his credit card, delegating the smaller jobs and pulling in favors, especially the favor he was owed by an Anapolis stationed Admiral with a private jet to ferry the Williams’ to their son’s wedding. Eric picked them up at the airport, glad to be reunited with his mom and shuttled the three weary travelers to Steve’s house. After a boisterous dinner and a few drinks, Eric and Steve explained everything about Danny’s condition to his worried relatives. Ed and Clara had both demanded detailed explanations and shed some tears. They seemed surprised, but didn't entirely disapprove of Steve and Danny being together. They were mostly concerned about Danny’s health.

After the wedding guests had eaten and spoken to the couple, leaving gifts and well wishes behind, Danny’s father appeared on the small stage, a red blazer replacing his black tux coat. Ed fumbled with a microphone, Flippa came over and helped him set up as Eric, also now dressed in red, and Kamekona set up more mics and tested speaker hookups. Danny was feeling a bit more balanced and a lot more cherished. He was inquisitive about the goings on, and worried about his Jersey family getting upset and walking out, but Steve just smiled, lifted his eyebrows and drank his mimosa.

Flippa arranged himself on a stool and started to tune his ukulele. Kamekona sat beside him with bongos on his lap.

Suddenly the mic came alive and Danny’s father took in the crowd. Danny sat up anxiously. Steve took his hand as they both watched the stage. Danny's father smiled, and winked at his nervous son and son-in-law. “Hello, folks. Aloha. Well, these last minute weddings are sure hard to pull together, but let’s have some applause for Steve and his magic wedding fairies who did such a wonderful job. Whoops! No offence with that fairies crack, son.” Ed paused as the guests laughed and shouted. 

Steve stood and took a bow as Danny shook his head at his Pop’s antics and pulled Steve back to his seat. “Don’t encourage these uncouth animals.” Danny shouted to the guests, but he honestly couldn't have been happier at this show of solidarity from his Pop.

“Now on such short notice we couldn’t find a traditional wedding band, but you can’t keep a Williams down. Well, maybe Steve can.” Ed waited for more hoots and laughter to die down, obviously enjoying himself. He put his hand over the mic and said something that made Kamekona chortle. “My wife is giving me the evil eye, so without any further dithering let me present to you, not Frankie Valli and the Four Seasons, but Charley Williams and the Five Hawaiian Seasonings!”

Charley and Grace skipped on stage waving and smiling. Charley wore a red jacket in place of his mini-man tux he was wearing earlier. Grace looked gorgeous in a dress covered with red roses and a little red jacket that matched. Eddie handed the mic to Charley and moved to form a line with Eric and Grace. Kamekona started a beat on his bongos.

Charley let out a perfect, “Whooooeeeeeoo-oo-oo-oo-oo-eeee!” While his three background singers chanted, “Walk, walk. Walk, walk.” Flippa joined in on ukulele while Kamekona played the bongos like a wildman.

Walk. Like a ma---an!

Walk like a man, fast as you can  
Walk like a man, my son

No one is worth crawling on the earth  
So walk like a man, my son.

Wooooeeeeeoo-oo-oo-oo-oo-eeee, yeah!

The Sunday early afternoon quiet was blasted by a medley of Charley’s favorite Four Seasons tunes and wild applause from the appreciative wedding guests.

Called her… Rag Doll… Little Rag Doll  
Such a pretty face should be dressed in lace.

Rag Doll, Oooooooooo!

Danny was hoarse from shouting for his family. Three generations of Williams singing at his wedding. His Pops had come through for him, like he always had. He took Steve’s hand and leaned near his ear and whispered. “Mahalo, for this. It’s perfect. The whole wedding, perfect. I love you so, so, from the bottom of my heart, so much right now.”

Candy Girl. Candy Girl.

She’s Mine. Mine. Mine .Mine.  
Oo-ooo-oo, Candy Girl!

When Charley hit the high note of all high note on the last “mine,” the cover group got a standing ovation and Danny jumped to his feet crying, “That’s my son!” 

Ed once again took the mic as the applause slowly died down. “Before we take pity on you guys and stop singing…”

“Nooooo!” was the general outcry.

“Ma-halo. Mahalo. I say that right? But before we give up the ghost, we want Steve and Danny to kick off their shoes come up here on this handy sandy dance floor and dance their first dance as a married couple.” 

Hoots and hollers had Danny and Steve doing just that, while Eddie ran in circles and barked. Steve had left his shoes and jacket behind hours ago, so he steadied Danny as he wiggled out of his dress shoes and socks. Hand in hand they walked towards the stage. Flippa started an intro, and Steve pulled Danny into his arms. This time Grace took the lead singer role.

Who loves you, pretty baby?  
Who's gonna help you through the night?  
Who loves you, pretty baby?  
Who's always there to make it right?

Eric stepped forward, winked at Chloe, who was watching him with her eyes aglow like a fangirl at a rock concert, and sang to the words to her.

When tears are in your eyes and you can't find the way  
It's hard to make believe you're happy when you're gray  
Baby, when you're feelin' like you'll never see the mornin' light  
Come to me  
Baby, you'll see

Ed interrupted to ask everyone to join the happy couple on the dance floor. Grace took the chorus. She gave her proud Daddies a little wave and a smile.

Who loves you, pretty baby?  
Who's gonna help you through the night?  
Who loves you, pretty baby?  
Who's always there to make it?

The group joined in for a slam bang ending

Who loves you?  
Who's gonna love you, love you?  
Who's gonna love you?  
Who loves you?  
Who's gonna love you, love you?

Danny rested his head on Steve’s chest as the music ended and Charley Williams and the Five Hawaiian Seasonings took a long bow. Danny didn’t want this moment to end.

“Danny? You okay?” Danny nodded and slowly looked up at Steve, all his love for his partner reflected in his blue eyes. Steve whispered, “Oh, Danno, me too.”

They broke apart and added their applause to the melee. Pop Williams came up to the mic again. “Thank you all, Mahalo, Mahalo. I can’t tell you what a thrill it was for me to sing those particular songs with my grandchildren at my son’s wedding. But speaking of thrills, I got here a present for the amorous couple. A reservation for this evening at the Hilton Honeymoon Suite. You guys can leave whenever you want. So Danny, my boy, you can get some rest… maybe.. and Steve, I promise to keep the party goin’… to drink all your booze and to try not to burn the house down.” Kamekona came up to the mic. “Listen. It’s cut the wedding cake time. Later, if anyone has some bongo requests, I will be pleased to oblige.”

Steve picked up Charley and Danny put an arm around Grace as both happy Daddies showered their kids with praise. They sauntered over to the dessert table where a sheet cake decorated with red marzipan roses, ‘Danny & Steve’ scripted in red across the white frosting was the finishing touch to a lovely brunch. Danny knew what he was doing when he cut a corner piece with lots of frosting for his life partner. He smirked at his gorgeous groom who seemed oblivious to the tradition of getting smashed in the face with wedding cake. 

Steve finally noticed a tension in the air and the gleam in Danny’s eye. He took in the situation and analyzed his exit strategy like the good SEAL he was. He took off running towards the surf. Danny was feeling fine and took off after him cake in hand. Eddie barked wildly and followed in pursuit. Steve flew into the ocean fully clothed, congratulating himself at outwitting his haole partner who would never…

Steve didn’t finished the thought before he was tackled in the water by his tenacious Jersey boy. Danny pushed him into the foam and lay on top of him, feeding him cake with gusto and a bit of salty sand. Steve laughed so hard he could hardly breathe. He grabbed onto Danny and kissed him, thereby sharing his piece of cake with his soggy life partner. They laughed and kissed as the gentle waves lapped around them and Eddie tried to lick his crazy masters clean. 

Steve finally rolled from under Danny and dragged Danny back to the dry sand and they both rested a moment and let the sun partially dry their ruined rented suits. Steve took Danny’s hand. “Did you get your cast wet?”

“Naaa, I never unwrapped it after you did it for my shower this morning. I was too tired and sick. Didn’t know you had planned our wedding at the time.”

“Did I do good, Danny?”

“You did super good, babe. I love what you did for us.”

Steve lit up at Danny’s praise. He had really been very worried that Danny would be angry with him and his ‘uncouth animal’ ways. Steve was beyond happy that Danny was pleased.

Steve gave Danny a look of pure need. “I think we should say our goodbyes and head to the hotel, shower and change there. We couldn’t have planned a better exit.”

“Just ditch everyone and take off?”

“Almost everyone here knows what’s happening with you. The rest are sympathetic because they think you’re not feeling well. They won’t mind. I made arrangements for cleanup with Junior, Tani and Kamekona’s crew. Eric and Chloe are going to take care of your parents, Stella and the kids. By the way, Gracie decided to tell Rachel about the baby, Chloe went with her for support. She was happy for you, Danno, even though she couldn’t make it to the wedding, but she gave her blessing, she’s the one who arranged the honeymoon suite for us as a wedding gift from her and the kids. Oh, and I talked to Chin about taking over 5-0 when I retire. He and Abby are thinking seriously about coming back. Chin said he loves his job in Frisco, but he couldn’t ignore the temptation and the satisfaction of having everything that was taken from him restored.”

“Wow. That would be perfect for Chin and 5-0. You are really thinking about ending your career? Settling down with me and the kids? I never thought you’d go through with it somehow. I’m such a lucky man, Steve.”

“I’m a married man, Danno. A married man whose partner is having a baby. I’ve never had that before. I feel… humbled, blessed. I don’t want to risk my life anymore. I have too much to live for.” Steve looked out towards the horizon as Danny squeezed his hand. Then he lightened the subject. “Your Jersey family is staying for a week. You’ll see them tomorrow after we go to the clinic and make our baby. Sweetheart, this is our chance at a real honeymoon. We get just the one night. I want to get started.”

Danny rolled on his side and examined Steve’s face. Steve was wearing one Danny hadn’t catalogued yet, but hoped to see a lot more of in the future. Danny labelled it ‘I want to make sweet love to you,’ face.

“I get your point. Let’s go.” 

The newlyweds walked hand-in-hand back to the reception and said their Alohas.


	4. I've Got You Under My Skin

“Steve, Steve. Steve! Stop pacing, you are making me dizzy.” Danny played absently with his ying/yang charm, enjoying being able to flex his healed, cast-free wrist. He had been given a mild sedative and was quite relaxed. Steve, on the other hand, was as nervous as any expectant father. Danny’s doctors had stepped out for a moment to get the small OR ready for their one-of-a-kind patient.

Danny was on a gurney at the fertility clinic, prepped for his implantation surgery. Dr. Silverman who was head of Emergency Surgery at Queens Hospital and the doctor who discovered Danny’s unique condition, was assisting Dr. Nee. Dr. Nee had taken an ultrasound and pronounced that Danny’s uterine wall was ten millimeters thick, unheard of in a woman after egg harvesting. He was ecstatic to announce that Danny could forgo any more progesterone shots. His hormone levels were perfect, his body preparing to having a baby with amazing rapidity. Dr. Silverman had removed Danny’s cast and given him a thorough exam and pronounced him in good health, although a little worn out due to his honeymoon hijinks.

Danny giggled and Steve froze staring at him. “You okay, Danno?”

Danny’s blue eyes twinkled and Steve sat on the edge of the gurney and took Danny’s hand.

“Hiijinks. What the Doc said. Cracks me up.” Danny giggled some more. “He meant sex, Steve. He was talkin’ about our hotter than a two buck Rolex, monkey butt sex we had last night.”

Steve smiled at his drug funny partner and rubbed his arm slowly. “I know. Did I hurt you last night, babe?”

Danny snorted, “Not that I noticed, Steve you were great. The sex was great. I’m only sorry we have to abstain for a while. Wha’ what’s that face? No fair you coming up with new faces when I’m loopy.”

“Oh, Danno, I just hate that you have to have this procedure. I wish I could make a baby the old-fashioned way with you. Not that I want you to be a woman… I mean… oh, fuck, Danno, you know what I mean. I love you… the way you are...”

Danny moved on to chuckling. “It’s okay, Steve. You certainly tried last night. Your spermatozoa were trying real hard to find my eggs. Poor guys. Tried their darndest to explode their way in just like my super-SEAL.” Danny began to laugh in ernest and Steve joined him while shaking his head at his crazy man.

Drs. Silverman and Nee entered and smiled at the giddy couple. “Okay, men. We are ready. Steve, the procedure is fairly simple as I’ve explained. It should be over in about an hour. The OR has a private waiting room with coffee and snacks available. Please help yourself. Try not to worry. Danny is strong and in great shape. Mahalo, Steve for letting us be part of this miracle. We’ll take extra special care of our brave man.”

Steve let go of Danny’s hand and stood up. He leaned over Danny and kissed him, remembering the wonderful love-making of their honeymoon night. He pulled away and whispered, “I love you, Danny. You are the most important thing in the world to me. Mahalo for having my baby, for going through all this.”

Danny reached up and touched Steve’s cheek. “I love you, Steve. I want to do this. Don’t worry.”

Dr. Silverman gave Steve a small sign that he was ready and wheeled Danny out. Dr. Nee took Steve’s arm and led him to the waiting room.

~~~5-0~~~

The dark-haired man removed his sunglasses and wiped them on his flower print shirt. He was actually enjoying paradise. He still had plenty of money left after he collected what was owed him from his prison enterprise of performing inside hits on low-life criminals. What did he care if he lost a piece of his soul each time he gazed down at the dead accusing eyes of rapists and overly ambitious drug runners? Danny Williams had ruined his life. Labelled him a domestic abuser and an ex-con, when he knew that Williams coveted his wife and set him up. It was always that bitch’s fault.

“Why the fuck are you spending so much time at this clinic? You getting Viagra shots in your limp dick ‘cause you can’t get it up for your buff boyfriend? Maybe I’ll just break in tonight and take a look at your file.”

Danny’s stalker began to case the place in earnest. Several hours and three cups of Kona coffee later, the man watched as a worried McGarrett and a pale, shaky, Williams exited the building. McGarrett had to help Williams along, but soon had him situated in the black Camaro. McGarrett drove off slowly and smoothly.

Dr. Nee’s office and clinic closed at seven. At midnight, a lone figure shot out the cameras and disabled the security alarms to the office. The clinic was a bit more secure, but the office only had a inexpensive residential-type alarm system, probably installed years ago by the landscaper. He quickly found Dr. Nee’s private office. As the ex-con hoped, Nee was old school, trusting and not very computer literate. He had left his computer on, snoozing in sleep mode. After several false starts he opened Danny’s file. When he was done reading he sat back in the plush leather chair and gathered his twisted thoughts.

“Williams you fucking freak. I’ll be doing the world a favor when I off you and your devil spawn.”

~~~5-0~~~

It was the fifth day since Danny’s implantation. Steve had taken some time off. Chin and Abby were still in Hawaii visiting ohana and Chin had agreed to take Steve’s place if anything pressing came up. Chin’s easy if not delighted agreement, had Steve thinking that his 5-0 legacy would soon be in capable hands.

Danny had slept most of the first day, exhausted from his minor surgery and major worry session. The second day Danny felt okay, but stayed in bed like he promised Dr. Nee he would do in lieu of hospitalization. It wasn’t so bad, because his mom, pop, sister and kids took turns keeping him company, when they could pry Steve from his side.

Now it was the sixth day. Danny gingerly got up, showered and shaved, while Steve slept contently curled up in the bed. Eddie the dog, was panting and wagging his tail, watching Danny’s every move. Since the wedding, the dog showed signs of anxiety when Steve left him alone, and he only really calmed down if he was taken to Danny’s place. Danny’s parents were staying at the McGarrett house. The kids were with them, basking in the indulgent love of grandparents. Stella had opted to stay with Chloe’s mom in her duplex, there was already talk about Stella moving in. Danny had never felt so cherished and loved, with his family taking care of his every whim and his man in his bed at night. He even appreciated Steve’s mutt who seemed to have appointed himself the protector of the Williams-McGarrett dynasty.

Eddie wagged his tail and rolled over when Danny finished in the bathroom and came out dressed in his baggiest shorts and a tee shirt Grace had gifted him with. “Best Dad In The Galaxy,” was printed on the front in Star Wars style. Danny sat on the edge of the bed, enjoying watching Steve sleep. Danny whispered to Eddie as he petted the dog’s head, “It’s not creepy if you’re married. Anyway, look at him, he’s gorgeous. Even if he is a drooling, snorting, blanket stealing, orangutan in bed.” Eddie softly woofed in agreement and Steve smiled with his eyes still shut. Steve wanted to grab his smartass partner and kiss that snarky mouth till Danny couldn’t breathe let alone talk. But the Doctor’s instructions stopped him cold. He settled for caressing Danny’s knee which was the first naked body part he could find with his eyes closed.

Doctor Nee had explained that the embryo he implanted in Danny’s body needed up to six days to settle in and attach itself to Danny’s uterine wall. It was important for Danny to keep calm and as still as possible. He could do normal things like walk around, shower and eat at a table, but he needed to refrain from jarring activity like bumpy car rides or strenuous exercise. Danny was supposed to veg out on the couch. Doctor Nee said he would visit him at home on day six and take a blood sample for a test for HCG, Human Chorionic Gonadotropin, the hormone present during pregnancy. Early on in a pregnancy, a blood test could detect HCG as low as 5 mIU/ml.

Steve slowly opened his eyes as Danny leaned in to kiss him good morning. “Mornin’ sunshine. Ready to face another exciting day of doin’ absolutely nothin’?”

Steve stretched and placed one arm behind his head. Steve had gone to bed in the briefest of Navy issued briefs, and Steve smirked as Danny nearly burned Steve’s skin with a blue laser look examining his tan, well-loved body. “Maybe you have nothing to do, Danno, but I’m filling in for you. How the fuck do you get all this stuff done and still partner with me? I was able to delegate your mountain of reports and forms at work. Thank my lucky stars for rookies. But here? I mean Charlie’s schedule alone has more complicated logistics than invading a small country. After dinner last night I had to take your mom with me to get Charlie oak tag and glitter glue for a science project. The glue I thought I could handle with the right backup. But oak tag? I didn’t know what the fuck that was! I headed to the lumberyard before your mom told me Meglomart would do. And do those schools know how many trees are wasted with those permission slips you have to read and sign? And the fucking fundraisers. How do you afford the fucking, never-ending fundraisers on your salary?”

Danny chuckled and patted Steve on the chest. “Welcome to being a parent. You are getting a crash course. The schools usually have you in training since pre-school. And by the way, I don’t give money to the fundraisers. I am a baking Dad. I can turn out thirty cupcakes with a half-hour notice, get them in the car and delivered on time. I have an especially snarky, kid-friendly rant about consideration for other humans that helps me along too. Gracie has it memorized.”

Steve shivered at the thought of baking for a bake sale. “Danny. You are a God, a superman, a…”

“Naaaa. Just a parent. You’ll get used to it. Come on I’m starving. Make me a breakfast burrito, baby Daddy.”

They ate a not-so-quiet breakfast together. Danny sat at the kitchen table sipping decaf tea with his feet up on a second chair and directed the correct building of a burrito. He thoroughly enjoyed annoying his indulgent life partner as well as admiring his bare back and the perfect ass hidden by his cargo pants. Danny backed off a bit on his diatribe when Steve’s grip on his paring knife started to turn his knuckles white. A wide eyed request for a kiss to sweeten his tea, took Steve’s temper out of the danger zone.

Steve went to the fridge and poured Danny a glass of juice and placed it in front of him. “Drink that. I heard it was a good implantation food.”

“Where did you hear this fact?” Danny eyed the glass suspiciously. 

“It’s all over the IVF sites on the internet. LAbabymaker swears it gave her twins.”

Danny took a sip and grimaced. “Pineapple! This is pineapple juice. You made that testimonial up. I’m not supposed to get upset, Steven!”

“I did not! Gracie told me and I read it for myself.”

“Okay. Okay. But I am not drinking that poison until I hear it from Dr. Nee. He didn’t mentioned baby stickin’ foods.”

Steve rolled his eyes. “Fine. He’ll be here soon anyway. Eat your fucking burrito and shut the fuck up for a while.”

Danny could tell Steve was really worried under his brave and belligerent front. The tough Navy SEAL was scared shirtless. Steve was a few hours away from knowing if he was an expectant father. Danny softened his voice.

“Babe, this is really delicious. I can’t believe how hungry I am.” Steve looked up from his own plate, his burrito covering his hand with salsa drippings. “Wow, Danno. You haven't been hungry in… forever. I’ve been worried about how much weight you’ve lost. Do you think maybe it’s a sign...:”

Danny grabbed his stomach and made a face. Steve wiped his hands. “Danny?

“God, Steve cramps. Oh, mother bakin’ fruit tarts, that hurts.” Steve was on his feet dragging Danny to the couch. Danny laid on his stomach and grabbed his partner’s arm as Steve pulled out his phone to call Dr. Nee.

//Nee, here.//

//Doc something’s wrong with Danny.//

//Okay, Steve. Calm down. Is Danny conscious can I speak to him?//

Steve handed the phone to Danny. Danny moved awkwardly to his side and clutched at his belly. Steve placed his hand above Danny’s and started a slow circular massage of the area. He felt Danny’s muscles relax at his touch. “That feels good Steve. Keep doing that.” Danny pressed the phone to his ear. 

//I got these cramps, Doc. It’s passing, but it hurt like Hello Kitty’s declawing a minute ago.//

//Okay, Danny. Try to relax and breathe through the pain. Mild cramps are a good sign, Danny. What were you doing when you got them?//

//Eating breakfast. Steve tried to give me pineapple juice, Doc. I hate pineapples. It doesn’t help with implantation does it?//

Danny’s whine produced an echoing tone in Steve. “It was all over the internet. I was just trying to help.”

//Now, boys. No fighting. You love each other remember? I’ve seen that on the internet, but there are no definitive facts behind the claim. It’s a very healthy food, but maybe the acidity disagrees with you. It won’t hurt you. Danny, I think you’ve just had some simple cramps brought on by the implantation. Nothing to worry about. I’ll be there as soon as I can. Play nice with Steve. Okay? And put him back on.//

//Okay, Doc. I feel better now. Mahalo.//

Danny handed over the phone, grabbed a pillow and pressed it against his stomach “I knew it was the pineapple. He wants to talk to you.” 

Steve gave Danny a special hand gesture and took the phone back.

//Steve? How was Danny this morning. Any signs of fever, nauseousness, headache? Did he complain of any other abdominal pain?//

//No, Doc. He was his normal obnoxious self. He even said he was hungry.//

//Good. Good. Cramps are often an early sign of pregnancy, Steve. I think the implant might be a success. We’ll know for sure after I see his HCG level. Just keep him calm, Steve. Don’t leave him alone. Get him a heating pad and keep him warm. Make him some of that decaffeinated Earl Gray tea he said he liked with sugar, no honey. And no pineapples. I’m at home so I’ll need to go to the clinic first. I’ll be there in an hour. Okay?//

//Mahalo, Doc. Thanks for giving us your private number.//

//You are more than welcome. I’m glad you called so quickly. I’d hate for Danny to have to wait for reassurance. I consider it a privilege to be Danny’s doctor, son. Don’t hesitate to call again if Danny begins to feel worse.//

Steve had helped Danny move to the bedroom and gave him a heating pad and hot tea. By the time Dr. Nee arrived, Danny’s cramps had dissipated into a vague soreness in his muscles. Danny felt a little shaky, but had to admit the pain of cramps wasn’t as bad as he originally thought it was. Danny expressed a new respect for his courageous teenage daughter who went through this every month and had the fortitude to go to school at the same time. Dr. Nee assured him he was doing great. He took blood for the HCG test and told Danny to try and take a nap. Steve followed Dr. Nee downstairs.

“There is something wrong isn’t there Dr. Nee. I could tell by how you looked at Danny.”

“Danny is doing well, Steve. I really do think the implantation has taken. But yes, I have something to show you that has me greatly worried.”

Steve nodded, trying not to let his fears show on his face. “You want coffee, Doc? Or I have lots of leftover pineapple juice.”

Dr. Nee chuckled, glad for the attempt at levity. “Coffee would be fine, Steve. If you will join me.” Steve poured two mugs from the remains of his morning pot. He put out milk and sugar and sat opposite the good doctor. Dr. Nee took a moment to fix his coffee the way he preferred. He waited for Steve to take a few sips before he produced a sealed plastic zip lock bag from his shirt pocket. 

“We had a break in at my office last week, the night of the day Danny had his procedure. Nothing was stolen, the police thought someone might have been looking for drugs, realized they picked the wrong office and left to try somewhere else. Our alarm system was far from state of the art and the policeman said even a kid could have disabled it. He said the only thing that worried him was that the security cameras were shot out with a gun. But since my insurance covered a new improved system. I didn’t think any more of it. Today I was looking through some papers on my desk and found this. He placed the baggie in front of Steve. It was a candid picture of Danny, keys in hand, near his car.

Across the picture, written in black sharpie were the words, “He Deserves To Die.”

Dr. Nee placed a hand on Steve’s arm. “I’m so sorry, son. But I think someone broke into my office and read Danny’s file. I didn’t tell anyone about this picture. I’m angry with myself that I didn’t protect Danny’s identity better. I… I deal with life, most of the time, not death. I never should have had Danny’s file on my computer. I see that now, but I can barely send an email, I… I have no idea how to safeguard a file. Can you have one of your team help me?”

Steve stared at the picture and felt a hot rage run through his veins. How dare someone threaten his mate, his partner, his everything. He barely registered the distraught older man’s words. He shook himself and began to access his training. “Okay, Dr. Nee. It’s okay. I’ll handle this. I should have thought of securing Danny’s file long before this. It’s not your fault. I’ll have my best tech man on it immediately. I’d like to have your computer dusted for prints and have this photo analyzed.I won’t take this threat lightly.”

“I’ll do anything I can to help. Steve, I know you and your task force will do anything they can to protect Danny. But don't blame yourself for the oversight. You’re in love, a newlywed, my boy. You are probably a new father. You deserve the time you took to truly enjoy and appreciate what you have. You are forewarned. Take solace in that at least.”

Steve finally took a breath. “I’m not showing Danny this.”

“No. I agree. That is best for right now. I’ll let you know when the pregnancy is well established You could tell him then.”

“I’d appreciate that. I’ll send someone from 5-0 to look at your security system.”

“Absolutely. Whatever you want.” Dr. Nee stood to leave and Steve walked him to the door.

“Steve. I’ll have the results of Danny’s test in a few hours. I’m running it myself.”

“May I send Eric Russo over to help you?”

“Of course. Have Eric meet me at my office. I’ll give him Danny’s ‘paper’ file also, then everything could be stored securely at the forensic lab.”

“Mahalo, Doctor. That would be great.”

Steve closed the door on the kindhearted doctor and pulled out his phone. Operation, “Protect Danno,” was underway. Steve called Eric, filled him in and had him meet the doctor at the clinic. Lou and Jerry were next who were enraged at the possible death threat to one of their own. He called Duke at HPD and requested that Danny’s neighborhood and home be watched and assigned a patrol car. One that would be available to follow Danny if he went off by himself.  
One hour and thirty-seven minutes later Steve sat on Danny’s bed, his phone to his ear. Eric was laughing.

//Uncle Steve? Did you hear me? Danny’s pregnant! The Doc’s positive. His HCG level is as high as a Newark Cabbie on a Saturday night! Uncle Steve? Did ya faint?//

Steve let the phone fall from his hands. He kicked off his sandals and got under the covers. He wrapped his arms around his world and whispered in Danny’s ear, “Wake up, precious. We’re pregnant.”

Danny mumbled into Steve’s bare chest. “Steve? Jus’ call me precious?”

Steve kissed the tip of Danny’s nose as he yawned. Suddenly, Danny’s bright blue eyes popped open.

“We’re pregnant? Oh. My. God!”

~~~5-0~~~

Five weeks after their welcome news, Danny and Steve were back at the clinic for their first ultrasound picture of their minuscule child. Danny reclined on an examination table, his button front shirt open with his pants unzipped, a cool agua jelly was smeared across his still flat lower belly. He was squinting and craning his neck to see around Steve.

Dr. Nee’s eyes were shining with amusement behind his spectacles at the unusual couple. “There! See boys?” He pointed to a spot on the screen.

Steve stood transfixed, hazel eyes open as wide as his mouth, as he leaning into the screen and held Danny’s hand as if it could keep him upright. “Ohhhh, Danno. Look at our baby! Beautiful, so beautiful. Oh! Oh! The baby moved. Moved. Is that the heart, Doc?”

Dr. Nee chuckled. “Well, I’ll be. Very good Steve. Most expectant Daddies can’t see a thing and fake it so their wife doesn’t accuse them of being a heartless bastard. I don’t think you really saw movement at this early stage, but it’s possible. The little guy looks just like he should.”

Danny looked from one to the other of the men who were totally ignoring him then back at the screen. He let go of Steve’s hand and pushed the probe aside, making the image that was fascinating Steve go blurry and disappear. “That’s it! I’m done. I’m out of here. I can’t see my child. I see nothing, and I even know where to look! I’ve done this before. Uggg. I’m covered with goo. Get me a spill suckin’ paper towel! Now, Steven!”

Dr. Nee grew very concerned. “Danny what’s wrong? This confirms your pregnancy. Don’t you want to see your baby?” 

Steve put both hands on Danny’s shoulders and looked him in the eye. “Calm down, babe. Let’s try again and get a picture of our child to hang on the fridge, huh?”

Danny leaned back and bit his lip, unable to meet Steve’s eyes. He felt overwhelmed and inadequate. He glanced quickly at Steve’s worried face. Danny shook his head. “What am I doing, Steve? I can’t do this. I wasn’t built for this. I don’t have any motherly instincts. I’m not bonding with the poor little thing. What am I doing? This child is doomed before it’s even born!”

Steve sat on the edge of the table and took Danny into his arms. Danny melted into his embrace. “Danny? Where is this coming from, buddy? You are the very best dad I’ve ever seen. It’s one of the things that made me fall in love with you. Your capacity for love and loyalty. Standing firm against everything that the world threw at you. Danny, this is the luckiest baby ever to be born, because it has you as a… mother.”

“I...I am, aren’t I? A mother I mean. I’m carrying your child, Steve. I’m still me, but I...uh… I… feel different. Like I’m pullin’ a nine-month security detail guarding a visiting VIP, or somethin’.”

Dr. Nee smiled. “Danny. What you are doing is taking part in the miracle of life. It’s normal to feel overwhelmed. Although I’ve never heard the miracle expressed in quite such way before.” The doctor gently maneuvered the probe and adjusted the screen position to make sure Danny could see. This time Steve pointed to a blob on the screen. “There, sweetheart. See?” 

Danny grew still, “You, uh, mean that thing? That itsy bitsy thing that looks like… looks like… a worm in a bubble?”

Steve touched the screen lovingly with one finger. “Yeah. Look what we did, Danny. We did good.”Then Steve turned all his attention back to his partner. “I’ve never felt like this before, Danno. You’ve given me a real family and real honest love that I can see… touch and feel. I treasure you, babe. Thank you.” 

They both smiled through a kiss as Dr. Nee froze the image and printed a copy. The first of many pictures of their baby.

On their way out of the clinic, Steve jogged a few steps to open the door for Danny, who was thumbing through a pamphlet on the stages of fetal development while singing a cheeky acapella version of I’ve Got You Under My Skin. 

I've got you under my skin  
I've got you deep in the heart of me  
So deep in my heart, you're really a part of me  
I've got you under my skin

Steve was glad to see such a glowing, cheerful version of his badass partner. But he needed to be extra vigilant when Danny was in public. He walked ahead of his Danny and discretely scoped out the area before placing a possessive hand on Danny’s back. 

There had not been any death threats since, Dr. Nee had found the disturbing picture and no greedy paparazzi or nosy reporters had been around seeking pictures of “Danny the miracle man.” The team had gathered very little from Nee’s office and the picture was a bust as far as fingerprints or leads. Steve was hoping the psycho fuck who hated Danny had moved on to some other sick obsession. Steve was on edge, he searched the area around the clinic’s parking lot and adjacent urban park, as Danny chatted about when he might start showing and complained bitterly that he may need to borrow some of Lou’s King-sized flowered shirts to hide his baby bump. Steve’s attention was drawn to a pale man with dark hair and sunglasses sitting on a park bench, both arms stretched casually across the back. The man glanced at Danny briefly then turned away to admire two young ladies in filmy dresses. Steve shook off the feeling of dread that suddenly gripped his heart. 

“Steve. You are not listening to me.”

“Wha’? Oh, sorry, babe. Just distracted.”

“So… uh… that’s it then. The honeymoon is over. I’m not even fat yet and you have already lost interest in me.”

“The honeymoon is never gonna be over with you, Danno. I found out kissing shuts you up!”

Steve got into the driver’s seat of Danny’s car and took one last glance of the dark man on the bench. He was already walking away, so Steve dismissed him as a non-threat. Steve leaned over and kissed Danny with a strange desperation, then he pulled away and said softly as he caught his breath, “I love you so much, Danno, it makes me crazy.”

“I love you too, Steve. But you were crazy the day I met you and you still are. Don’t ever change, babe. I’m hungry. Let’s go eat.”


	5. Tell It To The Rain

The seventh week of Danny’s pregnancy was going along swimmingly. Literally. Dr. Nee had prescribed swimming when Danny complained after being told that resuming even a light workout at the Dojo was out of the question because of the danger of accidental injury. Steve had laughed behind his hand when the incredulous doctor, who had been a long-haired, longboarder in his younger days said, “You live in paradise, Danny. How can you hate the ocean?”

Danny was finally feeling healthy. His hormones were stable, although Dr. Nee was a bit puzzled that his testosterone levels matched his progesterone levels almost exactly. Danny’s HCG was nice and high. He was allowed to work part time at headquarters, as long as he didn’t tire himself out. Danny was surprised how much he enjoyed working alongside Jerry. So much that he could take over and allow Jerry more opportunities to to do field work. Danny was able to spend more time on the restaurant and happy to see progress on that front, although he was still worried about the restaurant’s oft-prophesied financial ruin. 

Life was good.

The only thing that annoyed Danny, and he tried very hard not to let it show, was his baby Daddy’s over protective nonsense. Steve was stuck to his side like glue as much as possible given his responsibilities. And he wouldn’t let Danny spend any time alone. Steve was constantly arranging for someone to be with Danny if he were busy, obviously petrified that something would happen to Danny or the baby. Sometimes Danny could swear Steve had sent a patrol car to follow him around. Luckily, Danny enjoyed spending time with his extended family, none of whom would hear of him cooking or cleaning in his condition. Being pampered and waited on was a surprise bonus and an entirely new experience he could get used to. 

Which was why today had been the easiest moving day he could ever remember, and why Danny was now lounging in the lanai of his new official home, the Williams-McGarrett estate. Steve had already added Danny’s name to the deed on the house and updated his marital status for his official files with the Navy and the PD. The only thing left to do was talk to Eric about getting Danny’s medical proxy and first contact forms changed back. He knew Eric had concerns about Steve’s past behavior and wanted to have a serious heart-to-heart with his nephew-in-law before signing the new forms.

Danny and Steve’s ohana had all heeded the call to help Steve finally move Danny in. Lou, his son Will, Jerry, Eric, Tani and Steve were doing the actual moving with help from the big boss, Charlie, while Stella, Chloe, her mom Mabel and Grace were cleaning, painting and putting the finishing touches and Grace and Charlie’s rooms. A beautiful, refurbished, white wicker bassinet warmed with a hand-crocheted seaglass green baby blanket had somehow made its way from Jersey into Steve and Danny’s bedroom. It had cradled generations of Williams babies and now stood as a blessed symbol of hope for the parents-to-be.

Danny was sipping a virgin pina colada in his favorite chair on the lanai while his sister Stella relaxed beside him with the rum version of the drink. Eddie, as usual these days, was under his chair watching Steve and the others with an interested but confused look.

Stella had been on painting detail, since she was a talented artist and interior designer. She was also helping Steve design and build a versatile extension downstairs that would serve as a master bedroom suite with an attached nursery, but could be easily be converted to spacious guest room or studio apartment in the future. Stella had already saved Steve quite a lot of money on architectural and design fees. Her next project would be tackling the interior of Danny and Steve’s restaurant. She already had some interesting ideas after talking to her brother’s friend, Kamekona.

The move to Hawaii had been easy for her after she realised it was what she wanted. She had met Eric’s father when she was seventeen. Vic Russo was big man about town with mob connections and liked how the pretty blonde Stella looked on his arm. She thought she was in love, and after a few months she found out she was pregnant. They married, because Vic’s mother insisted, but Russo soon showed his true colors as an abusive monster. Stella finally left him when he beat her up when she was six months along. She still remembered Danny in the ER holding her hand and telling her she never had to worry about Russo again. She never asked why her brother was sporting a black eye or why Russo left town after signing uncontested divorce papers. 

Being a single mother, raising a boy on her own had made her independant and tough. She worked hard and long to built her reputation as a creative artist. Now, she worked freelance and was able to keep many of her more lucrative East Coast accounts. She was delighted to be near her brother and to have a chance to be the “fun aunt” to Danny’s children. She was more than grateful for the way Danny had taken care of her troubled son, Eric, keeping him from following in his father’s footsteps, and now that she and Danny were grown, she hoped to become real friends, since her behavior as a young adult had caused a rift between the protective older brother and the defiant younger sister.

“Danny, Grace’s room came out terrific. We toned down the “Hello Kitty” pink and added some, ‘I’m goin’ to college soon’ burgundy.” 

Danny stretched like a pampered cat. “I’m sure it’s stunning, Stell. Your work always is. I’ll take a peek after we eat. I’m gettin’ tired watching all these muscle bound men carry my stuff around.”

Stella tossed her blonde hair as she laughed. “I’m enjoying that myself.”

“See anything you like?” Danny teased.

Her blue eyes flashed a warning. “Danny. Do not start matchmaking. I like living with Mabel. She’s so timid, but she has all these awesome skills like coconut weaving, making leis and the most gorgeous quilts. She’s working on such a colorful one for the baby. I admire how she survived raising Chloe in that awful tent city. I hope Eric marries that girl. She’s a treasure. Anyway the most gorgeous guy is taken.”

They both watched as Steve lifted a stack of three boxes destined for Charlie’s new bed room. Steve had made the guest room an exact replica of his step-son’s beloved car room to ease his transition. Steve added some upgrades, like shelves made out of car parts and his boyhood model car collection and slot car race track.

“Bro, that man of yours is an adonis. Look at the way that ripped tank top clings to his six-pack abs. and … my God… the cargo in those pants could light my fire without a match.”

Danny turned to his sister and gave her a horrified look. “Come on, Danny. I’m a old lady, but I ain’t dead. I got eyes!”

Danny’s frown morphed quickly to a smile. “Babe, you are not old. You are younger than me!”

His sister poked him in the arm. “Yeah, Daddy-to-be. I’ll always be younger than you. Watch out, here comes trouble.”

Steve stopped in front of the lounging siblings, slightly out of breath, with sweat glistening on his body. Steve nodded at Stella but he only had eyes for his mate. “We’re almost done, Danno. You must be getting hungry. You want pizza or should I fire up the grill, sweetheart.” Steve grinned like a love sick fool all the while holding the moving boxes like they were filled with feathers.

Stella was more than amused. “I’ll order pizza, or maybe some chicken and ribs? My treat, Steve. Danny showed me where you keep your takeout menus. I’ll go order and get out some drinks, paper plates and napkins. You must be exhausted. Let me help you take those boxes inside then come back and take my seat for a bit. Danny here is missing you terribly. He can barely lift a drink to his mouth he’s so despondent.”

“Yeah? He said that? You told your sister that, babe?”

Danny gave sis the evil eye as she took one box from Steve’s stack and walked away. “Yeah, Steve. I miss you. Hurry back. Oh, and uh... sis? Good luck finding paper plates and napkins. Steve eats like a screech monkey on banana day at the zoo.” 

Steve dropped the boxes in Charlie’s room and stopped to clear off the little car bed in case Charlie needed a nap after his exciting moving day. As he fluffed his pillows and smoothed his comforter, he realized he was thinking like a Daddy. Thinking like a good Daddy, like his Danno. At the moment nothing in the world was more important than finding his son’s favorite toy. Then he would join the man he loved on the lanai and see to Danny and his unborn baby’s needs. In all his years as a SEAL, driven to safeguard his country to the best of his ability, with all his heroic acts, nothing he had done had given him the extreme personal satisfaction of simply finding a stuffed donkey and placing it on a perfectly fluffed pillow. Steve smiled down at the bed, for the first time in his life he felt content, calm and thoroughly loved. 

Steve’s phone rang pulling him out of his reverie. It was Junior.

//Hey, hey, hey! Why the no show, brah? You squared away at Tani’s place? You’re welcome to crash here if there’s a problem, buddy.// 

//Commander, I can’t really talk now. I… my old unit’s been recalled.// 

//You’re being deployed? Okay. Okay, mahalo for the head’s up. Don’t say any more.//

// I’m probably going to be in deep shit for telling you this...//

//Then don’t. Call me when you can. Be safe, Junior. I’ll make sure your position wit 5-0 is secure until you return.//

//No! No, Sir. You don’t understand. It has to do with Joe White.// 

~~~5-0~~~ 

Jerry was enjoying a beer and some chicken with coleslaw. He’d lost count of how often he had been asked to help people move and then got hooked into setting up a computer or a surround sound stereo system. This time was easy, Danny didn’t have much to move, aside from accumulated kid stuff. And Jerry had snagged Danny’s old couch and kitchen table with chairs before Tani had swooped in and claimed the bedroom furniture for Junior’s room at her house. 

Jerry directed a discrete look Danny’s way. He was so used to watching Danny’s back when Steve wasn’t with him, that it was automatic. Stella and Danny were down by the tideline. Eddie was playing in the surf, splashing them both. Jerry heard Stella’s laugh drift across the lanai along with the sweet scent of Puakenikeni blossoms and smiled at his own thoughts.

Jerry thought Stella was a beautiful, talented, sexy woman. He let himself daydream a little about asking her out, before his own mind betrayed him with thoughts of brother Daniel taking him down while brother-in-law Steve made a call that would erase Jerry as if he never existed. . Not to mention son, Eric who knew how to kill someone without any forensic evidence. He took another sip of his beer and was bemused to find he’d still chance it, at least in his fantasy. He was beginning to wonder where Steve ran off to when his phone chimed. It was Steve with a two word text. 

//CODE BLUE// 

Jerry tried to call back but Steve’s phone was ‘out of service.’ He swallowed hard, wishing he hadn’t had two beers. Code Blue meant Steve was fine but unreachable till further notice. Normally It meant that Danny would be in charge of 5-0, but police officers were considered off-duty when injured or disabled and can’t work a police-related detail while on light duty. That put Lou in charge with an added modification that if anything happened to Danny while Steve was gone, Jerry would wish he had been erased.

Jerry walked over to Lou and Tani, where Lou was making Will and Grace cringe with his dad jokes as Tani rocked a sleepy Charlie on her lap. Jerry approached the group and addressed the young people. “Grace, Will, would you take Charlie inside and help Eric and Chloe fix coffee and dessert for everyone? I need to talk cop stuff with Lou and Tani for a minute.” 

Will stood and took Charlie in his arms. Grace beamed at him. “Sure, Jerry. I’ve heard all my Dad’s jokes a hundred times already.”  
The adults chuckled and watched them head towards the house. Then they turned their attention to their anxious teammate.

Jerry said quietly, “Steve sent me a text, ‘Code Blue.’”

Lou wiped his face with his meaty hands and muttered, “Damn.” 

Tani stood and started to pace. “Junior is missing too, Jerry. His phone is dead. You think they’re together?”

Jerry frowned, “Sounds like they were recalled. Probably some classified SEAL deal.” 

Tani stopped pacing and looked towards Danny and his sister. “Danny doesn’t know, does he.”

Jerry shook his head. “Danny would have followed protocol and informed us. I doubt he knows Steve is gone or that his own medical status would put Lou temporarily in charge of 5-0. I’ll tell Danny, Lou.”

“Mahalo, Jerry. You are one courageous man.”

“I need to be there if he freaks out.” Jerry lifted his head and steadily walked towards Danny and Stella.

“Hey, guys. Beautiful day, huh?” Jerry grimaced at his own lameness.

Stella smiled and winked at Danny. “Hey, Jerry. I hear you get quite a lot of beautiful days around this place. Although, we were just lookin’ at those black clouds heading our way and thinkin’ about cleanin’ up and headin’ inside. What do you think?” 

“Uh, yeah, Sounds good, the kids are getting dessert ready maybe they need a hand. I kinda have to talk shop with Danny for a minute, Stella. But then I’ll give you a hand cleaning up the lanai.” 

Stella glanced at her brother, but knew he was in good hands. “Oh, okay. Then I’ll just go find Eric and start a cleanup crew.” She kissed Danny briefly on the cheek. “Love you, bro.”

Danny was distracted by Jerry’s writhing hands, but managed, “Love you too, babe.”

“Jerry?”

Jerry took a huge breath in then let his words flow out. “I just got a ‘code blue’ text from Steve. I think he and Junior have been deployed. I don’t have any other information now. I’m going to head back to the office and see if I can find out anything more… Danny are you okay?”

Jerry took Danny’s arm to steady him. He had gone pale and looked out to the horizon as if searching for a lost ship. “He’s gone? Steve left me and our baby, our kids, alone? I just moved in. This is a big deal for me. The first night in our home. How… how could he do this?”

“Danny, I’m sure it’s nothing. Probably some weekend diplomatic shindig he couldn’t get out of…”

“No. No, his brother SEALs called and he followed that siren call. The one he’s always gonna hear and follow. Our marriage is a farce. Steve is already married to the SEALs and I was a fool to think he could commit to me.” 

“Oh, Danny please. Don’t say that. Steve adores you!”

“Oh? Oh? Adores me? Has me on a pedestal, huh? He left me, Jerry. Without a word. Without a thought about what the stress of his absence would do to me and our child.” Danny rubbed at his belly, as if to comfort the growing being within. “I’m sorry, Jerry. Steve’s gone. He’s where he wants to be and he doesn’t want 5-0’s help or mine. You take it easy tonight and we’ll both tackle this in the morning. I’ll uh… come in early… uh… take charge and go over our pending cases…”

Jerry cringed and went back to wringing his hands nervously. “I’m sorry, Danny, but because of your health status, Lou is in charge in Steve’s absence. You’re only allowed to assist.”

Danny simply turned and started walking along the beach, towards the storm clouds. Jerry called after him, “Danny, please. I’m so sorry. Please, we need you. 5-0 needs you. I need you, brah!”

Danny turned and walked backwards a few steps. Eddie at his heels. “Tell it to the rain. I’m done listenin’”

Danny’s eyes were as stormy as the thunderheads rolling into shore. He banged his forehead with his fist trying to get the song out of his head, now that he had said the words and meant them.

Tell it to the rain  
And the stars that shine above,  
That it's me you're thinking of,  
And that I'm your only love--  
Tell it to the rain.

“Eddie, I’m gonna take that flippin’ Four Seasons CD and run it over with my car. Stupid romantic drivel. What was I thinking, marrying Steve. Having his baby. His baby who is going to grow up just like him, because his hero Daddy will never be there for him. Never hold him, love him, wipe away the tears.”

Danny’s tears, like the rain, threatened but didn’t fall. “I knew this. I KNEW this,” he shouted at the ocean waves. Eddie barked, trying his best to calm Danny down. “I can’t change him. I didn’t want to change him. I offered to be his surrogate without the emotional attachment. Williams-McGarrett, you are in some trouble with a capital ‘T’, that rhymes with Steve and you are a fool. I gotta remember it’s the baby that’s important. I gotta calm down and head back.” Danny looked around, he hadn’t gone far just to the next door neighbor’s private beach. He sat on a flat rock by a burnt out fire ring and tried to even out his breathing as he watched cloud to cloud lightning flash in the sky. Eddie whimpered at the sound, but sat dutifully at Danny’s side.

“Chloe warned me about running away from help, Eddie. No more. This baby is too important for me to have a pity party and moon over my lost love. If this child is all I can really have of Steve, that’s gotta be good enough for me.” Danny was furious, but felt strangely empowered. A surge of strength and fortitude coursed through his veins. He felt like he could breathe fire and protect this child from everyone and everything even Steve and his devotion to duty above and beyond even his own child. Danny caressed his tiny baby bump and spoke softly, “Hey, little McGarrett, I guess you learned your first McGarrett lesson today. But here is your first Williams lesson and you can check with Grace on this one, a Williams never abandons their loved ones. No matter what.” 

Tell it to the rain  
And the stars that shine above,  
That it's me you're thinking of,  
Oh, forget it, love--  
Tell it to the rain.

~~~5-0~~~

Jerry burst into the kitchen, where everyone was either cleaning up or putting out more food. Jerry had watched Danny at a discrete distance until he saw him sit down on a rock on the neighbor’s beach, rubbing his tummy and talking to Eddie. Jerry ran back to get help.

“Listen! Somebody has to go after Danny and bring him back before it rains.”

The group began questioning him. “Hold on. Hold on. Let me explain. Looks like Steve left with Junior on a classified SEAL mission and didn’t tell Danny. Danny is really, really, upset.” The group sounded like a the distant thunder as everyone had something to say. Lou finally whistled. “Quiet down!” he shouted. “First of all, Jerry? Do you know the meaning of classified information?”

Jerry looked puzzled. “What? Danny needs help, he’s hurt, emotionally I mean. We are all ohana here. Steve would want that.”

Will trotted downstairs after putting Charlie down for a nap. “Hey! What’s going on? I just got my little man settled down. Thank God somebody found his stuffed donkey and put It on his pillow he saw that, grabbed it and was out like a light. Why is everyone acting weird? It was cute, okay?”

Lou smiled with pride at his son’s nurturing side. Grace answered him. “Daddy went on a SEAL thing with Junior and didn’t tell Danno. Now Danno is being all emo, walking in the rain like no one loves him in the big wide world.”

“Oh, that’s all? So? Pregnant people get overly emotional, right? Let’s go get him, Grace. We have those cocoa puffs he likes. We’ll talk him down, bring him home and give him sugar. Let’s go. You got an umbrella? It’s gonna pour any second.”

The teens headed out, hand in hand under an umbrella made for two, as the adults wondered when Will and Grace had gotten so smart.

~~~5-0~~~

Danny did feel better after stuffing himself with the chocolate treats of his dreams. Everyone was supportive and could commiserate with his pain with stories of their own tragic but funny in retrospect, love experiences. Stella opted to spend the night with Danny and the kids since it was Saturday and she didn’t have anywhere to be the next day. She turned down Jerry’s offer of a classic movie and dinner on Sunday night. She didn’t have a good reason, she truly liked Jerry and wanted to get to know him better. She told him she was going to stay with Danny for the weekend. She could tell Jerry felt rejected, but it had been a long time since she had a proper date and just the thought of small talk about her past and awkward kisses terrified her.

Charlie never awoke from his long day and late nap and after Grace went to bed, Danny and Stella sat on the couch watching Sherlock Holmes, the BBC version. They had both seen it, but decided to rewatch it together.

“Damn, Danny. Sherlock is so fucking pretty.”

“Hey! Watch your language around the bump.” Stella grinned and patted Danny’s tummy. 

“Sorry, bump, but you gotta see this guy. I’m talkin’ steamin’ hunk.”

Danny tried not to laugh. “Yeah. Yeah. But John? He’s got that sad-eyed english school boy look, ya know. You just want to cuddle him and make him smile.”

Stella looked over at her brother. “He’s like you. And Sherlock is like Steve.”

“No way, Stell. I mean Sherlock is a brilliant sociopath. Does things his own way… oh, no. By jove, you’re right. He’s Steve and I’m Watson.”

Stella settled back and snuggled into her brother’s arms. “Think Sherlock and John are in love?”

“Oh, yeah.”

“What about Irene Adler and John’s Mary? I mean they get married and have a kid.”

“We all make mistakes, babe.”

Stella contemplated that statement and the deep sadness in Danny’s eyes, she was about to comment when her phone vibrated. Danny paused the show and snagged the bowl of Doritos Stella had put out earlier.

//Stella Williams, speaking.//

//Stella? I don’t know if you remember me, but this is Brooke Gardner.//

//Brooke! Sure, kiddo. I remember. Long time. How ya doin’?//

//I’m good. I’m calling because I’m in Hawaii on vacation and I thought I might look Danny up, just for drinks, ya know?”//

//Well, Brooke. Guess what? I live in Hawaii now with my son. Danny lives real close by. My brother just got married to this hunk of a man named Steve. Still want to meet him him for drinks?//

//Of course I do! I’m surprised he married a man, but I’m happy he’s happy. I really just wanted to say thank you to him. I owe him my life, Stella. I swore if I ever made it to Hawaii I’d look him up.//

Stella looked at her brother who had gone very still.

//Can I call you right back, Brooke? I gotta check with Danny, okay?//

//Okay. I’m staying at The Hilton, room 407, with my best friend, Sophie Roth. The reservation is under her name.//

//I’ll get right back to you. Bye.//

“You remember Brooke Gardner, Danny?”

“Uh… yeah. I do. She’s from Newark, uh… she was abused by her husband, Ray, and the cops got called. I helped her out.”

“Well, we met at a woman’s health seminar for victims of abuse in Newark. She heard my name and we got to talking. We did some fundraising gigs together. I liked her. I wouldn’t call her a good friend, but we had some fun times.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. She told me about you two. She was grateful then and she’s grateful now. Wants to tell you that.”

“Why didn’t you tell me you two were friends?”

“Why didn’t you tell me you two were lovers?”

“Stella. I was young and stupid. I took advantage of my role as a cop. I was like a white knight to her. I had the power to protect her from her husband. I never should have slept with her. It was unethical.”

“I call bullshit! You never took advantage of anyone in your life. You get involved with people and their problems because you are a good man. Yeah, maybe in retrospect you should have kept it in your pants, but obviously Brooke doesn’t think so. I say go for it. Meet her in a public place and let her get some closure. Better than sulking around waiting for Hubbie to come home with his tail between his legs. Besides, it would serve Steve right to be jealous, you meeting up with an old flame at a hotel when he’s out playin’ stroke the oars with Junior.”

“Criminy, Gidget! I’m glad you’re on my side. You are diabolical!”

“Yeah, well. Steve pissed me off. Don’t get me wrong. I love him to death. He’s a real doll. But he has to learn how to treat you right. So, should I call Brooke back?”

“No. I’ll do it. Read me off her number.”

~~~5-0~~~

Danny sat at an umbrellaed table at The Hilton’s outdoor bar. It was Sunday afternoon and the place was pretty quiet. He nursed his virgin bloody Mary and, even though he was about to meet a woman he used to love, he was thinking about Steve. When he finally dragged himself to bed the night before, Steve’s empty bed, Danny was overwhelmed with self-pity. He wept for himself, for his past trespasses and his empty future. Eddie snuck into bed with him and he cried into the dog’s soft fur like a little boy. 

Grace came in next, unable to stand the sound of her father’s anguish, and worried about her baby brother or sister being harmed by her pregnant Danno’s emotional midnight ride. She didn’t care if her strong Danno was embarrassed, she hugged him and encouraged him to let out his tears. He sobbed sorrow-filled nonsense into his daughter’s sweet-scented hair. She hushed him and rocked him and told him it would be alright. She assured him Steve would be back soon with a story he’d never tell and wounds that needed the Williams’ touch to heal. Danny slowly calmed under his Gracie’s care and they told each other, “I love you,” both knowing that Grace had taken good care of her Danno that night and life had come full circle.

Danny stood as he spotted Brooke, a petite woman with an understated beauty, emerging from the dark interior of the hotel into the bright Hawaiian sun. Her long brown hair was apt to fall into her face and shield her expressions. For now, she squinted and raised her hand against the blinding light like a true Jersey girl fighting off the evil rays. Danny smiled fondly at the gesture and opened his arms when he saw her, his memory flashing on long ago but never forgotten passion. 

She walked shyly into his embrace like she was walking out of shadows from their shared past.  
“Danny it’s so good to see you,” she said, then backed away and examined his face. “You look so handsome, your skin is sorta glowey. Married life must agree with you.”

Danny faked a smile and gestured for Brooke to sit down. He ignored the subject of his marriage. “Look at you! You haven’t changed, Brooke. As a matter of fact you look more beautiful than before.”

“Yeah, well. Living without being a victim will do that for you.” 

The waiter came over and Brooke ordered a vodka and tonic. She took Danny’s hand over the table. “Danny, I just wanted to tell you how grateful I am that I met you. You showed me there were men out there who treat women right. You made me see myself as worthy of love.”

“Brooke, I never should have been with you. I couldn’t help myself at the time. I did love you, Brooke. I hope I didn’t cause you any harm when we broke it off.”

“Danny. I was a wreck. I was so vulnerable. So starved for praise and affection. When I think back, I’m glad it was you I clung to. A decent, honest man. An upstanding, heroic cop who cared for me and loved me just when I needed it. Don’t regret our time together. It probably saved my sanity, if not my very life. I’m better now, Danny. I don’t need a man to define me. I’m good.”

Danny squeezed her hand. “I’m so glad to hear that. I’m glad you and Stella kept in touch and that you made this overture. Stella has my kids today. I got great kids. Grace and Charlie, uh… from my first marriage.” Danny pulled out the picture of himself, Steve, Grace and Charlie he kept with his police ID wallet. 

Brooke looked it over with honest interest. “Is this your… partner?”

“Yeah. That’s Steve. We’ve been police partners for eight years and well… uh… we started thinking about the future, ya know. Retirement. We started a restaurant together… uh… it should be open soon. Anyway, long story short, we discovered we were in love with each other and got married. Been almost eight weeks now.”

“Counting the days, huh? Must be true love. What a lovely family you have. Maybe we could all meet for dinner? I’d love to see Stella again and meet her son. My best friend, Sophie, is here on business. She was allowed to bring a spouse or friend so she brought me. We are very close, like you and Steve must be. I helped raise her daughter.” She opened her purse and took out her wallet, producing a similar picture of herself, a tall beautiful black woman and a laughing, teenage girl. “They are my family.”

“You look happy there, Brooke . I’m glad. A family style dinner sounds great. But… uh… my… uh... Steve is not here. See, he’s military… he got recalled. He’s on a mission...”

Brooke began to play with the ring on Danny’s hand. “Danny? Are things alright with your marriage? He treats you good? I mean you must have known he’d be called away sometimes, right? You’re a cop. You know how it is for spouses. Military spouses must be even worse, right?”

Danny watched Brooke’s small hands as she twisted his gold ring. Her hands were so dainty compared to his husband’s large strong hands. 

“Steve and I are good. I’m being silly, but I just thought that after we got married he’d turn down assignments that took him away from… home. I thought things would change. I used to be his work partner, Brooke. I always had his back and he had mine, no matter where we found ourselves. But now we’re legal partners for life I don’t even know where he is… if he’s safe… he didn't even say goodbye.”

“Danny, I’m so sorry. Sounds like you and Steve are not on the same page. But I’m sure you’ll be able to talk to him when he returns. Tell him how you feel. There are always adjustments and compromises with newlyweds.”

“Yeah. I’ll do that. And we’ll have dinner. Maybe I can make some calls and arrange everyone to meet for dinner tonight? I know a great local seafood place that the tourists haven’t found yet. Gracie loves to go there. Stella would love it too. She hasn’t lived here that long. I don’t think she’s been yet…  
Danny broke off when he noticed that Brooke was looking towards the bar where a tall, fair-skinned, dark-haired man sitting casually on a stool. Her expression changed from interest to alarm when the man stood, took off his sunglasses and made his way towards their table.

“Uh… Brooke? What’s wrong?”

“My God, Danny. I think that man at the bar… I think that’s… no, couldn’t be... ” Brooke began to shake as she nervously pulled at her highlighted hair. 

Danny leaned in closer. “Brooke?”

Perhaps it was his mixed emotions about bringing a child into the world or his worry for his partner that caused Danny to be slow on the uptake. Before he could react, Ray Gardner was at Brooke’s side, pulling her up, holding her arm tightly, a gun held to her ribs. A second too late, Danny jumped up, knocking over his chair and instinctively reaching for his gun that wasn’t there. Danny paled as adrenaline coursed through his body and held up his hands to show he was weaponless.

Brooke remained silent while tears started a well-worn course down her cheek. She knew what Ray was capable of. She didn’t want anyone to be hurt.

Danny didn’t think he would have recognize Ray Gardner on the street, but Brooke’s fear was enough to identify this soulless man as her ex-husband. Danny swallowed hard and let his training take over. “Ray. Hurting Brooke won’t give you back what you lost. You just got out of prison. Right? You don’t want to go back. I’m still a cop, Ray. I have the authority to let this slide. Give me the gun and let Brooke go, okay?”

“Brooke isn’t the person you should be worried about, Williams. I would never hurt Brooke.  
I love you, Brooke. I can’t live without you. Williams took you from me. I’ve been watching you for weeks, Williams. Brooke? Did you know your boyfriend was a perverted freak of nature? I wanted you to know that and witness... this.” 

Ray pointed his gun at Danny and fired, hitting him in the chest. Danny sank to his knees and looked at the the front of his shirt in surprise as a bright red circle appeared just above his heart. He fell to the ground and curled into a ball of pain.

Ray then aimed the gun at his own head and pulled the trigger. 

Brooke screamed and sank to her knees beside Ray’s lifeless form, looking for answers in his empty eyes. It seemed an eternity before she could close her own eyes and turn away. She moved in slow motion and crawled to Danny’s side. The bartender and waiter, were already there, holding Danny still, applying pressure with pristine white towels that quickly blossomed with red from Danny’s wound. The bartender was shouting orders and waitstaff were running everywhere, trying to help panicked guests. Security Guards were soon on the scene, radios crackling to life, coordinating paramedics and emergency procedures. Brooke took Danny’s hand and leaned in to his bluish lips, listening for what she hoped wouldn’t be his last words.

“Steve?” Danny breathed out. “Steve? Where is he? Save the baby. Save the baby. Steve, please. I’m not important. Our baby.”

Brooke had no idea what he was talking about, but she wanted to reassure him. “I’ll tell Steve, Danny. I’ll make sure he knows, just hold on, please, hold on.”

“Steve. Tell. Love ‘im.” 

The paramedics arrived and someone pulled Brooke to her feet and sat her in a chair and wrapped her in a blanket as they asked her strange-sounding questions. “Please, save Danny, he doesn’t deserve to die,“ was her only answer before she passed out.

~~~5-0~~~

Steve closed the door to Joe White’s room behind him assured that the tough old man would make a complete recovery. Steve had a selfish wish that Joe would give it all up stay out of trouble and out of his life. He was tired of classified ops and a family that treated him and his feelings as collateral damage. Love with a price. Sacrifice and secrets. He breathed in the antiseptic smell of Tripler Medical Center. It was a scent that evoked memories of abrupt endings and painful farewells.

Steve headed to the ER where Junior was having a precautionary examination. When Steve pressed him, Junior had complained of a ringing in his ears and a nasty headache on the victorious plane ride home. Steve insisted he be checked out when they landed. Steve found Junior sleeping in a waiting room chair, a prescription bag clutched in his hand. Steve sat beside him and placed a hand on his shoulder gently shaking him. “Hey, buddy. Let’s get you home to bed, huh?” 

Bleery soft brown eyes opened and searched the room. Junior slowly sat up. 

“What did the doctor say, Junior?”

“Oh, uh, he said, I’m okay. I don’t have a concussion, just reinjured my left ear. An incierary device blew out my eardrum a couple of years ago and it’s susceptible to damage from loud noises.”

“Okay. Okay, well we did make a lot of noise the last couple of days.”

“That we did, Sir. I have some pain pills and antibiotic ear drops in the bag. I’m ready to go, Sir.”

Steve smiled at his stalwartism. ”Okay, buddy. I’ll drop you off at Tani’s place, see if she’s home. If not you can come to my house. I don’t think you should be alone tonight if you’re going to be taking pain meds. Man. I miss having my phone. I doubt it’s still charged, I think it was low when I left it in the truck.”

“Yeah.” Steve noticed he was so exhausted he didn’t say sir. “Yeah, mine’s dead too.”

“Let’s go then and get both of you recharged. You want to get some Chinese takeout on the way?”

Junior smiled sleepily. “Sounds good. I’m hungry. I’ll get some extra for my roomates. Tani is going to be pissed at me for disappearing.” 

Steve helped Junior to stand since he was suffering from a slight case of vertigo. “Tell me about it. I’ll be lucky if Danny didn’t throw my clothes in the ocean and change all the locks. I hope Gracie’s been able to calm him down.”

Junior shook his head, and regretted it. Steve put an arm out to steady him as they walked to the Steve’s truck. “I don’t envy you, Commander. I feel bad that I dragged you away from Williams when he needed you there.”

“Not your fault, Junior. I made the decision to leave my new family to save my old one. But… I have to face the fact that my life has changed. I have changed. I don’t want my son or daughter growing up like I did. I want to be there for Danno and my kids. I’ve decided to resign my commision when I leave 5-0. All I want is to be a husband and a Daddy. Do you think that’s selfish?”

Steve opened the passenger side door and gave Junior a helping hand getting belted in. Junior thought a moment before he answered, proud that his Commander was asking his opinion. “No, I don’t think you are selfish. You could never be that. Children are our most important resource. I think you are now committed to your new family, the same way you were committed to your country. You fought the good fight for freedom and won, Sir. It’s past time for you to pursue your own right to happiness. Your child is very lucky.”

Steve nodded slowly, moved by Junior’s sincerity. “Mahalo for that Junior. Mahalo. Let’s go home.”

The door to Tani’s house was open when Junior plodded in. Steve was right behind him with brown bags of fragrant food that were making him salivate. Tani’s little brother was playing a game and he seemed honestly happy to see Junior, and a bit intimidated by Steve. “Hey, Jun. Howzit? Sistah thought you were a goner. Hey, Bossman. You brought grinds? Mahalo, man.”

Steve put the food down on the kitchen table, noticing that Tani must have sweet talked Jerry into giving her Danny’s old set. He smiled as he thought of Danny’s generosity. He couldn’t wait to see him, even if he was pissed as only his Jersey boy could get. Steve would suffer a sucker punch to the jaw gladly, if they could make up later.

“Hey, pal. Yeah, plenty to go ‘round. Listen, you gonna stick around? ‘Cause Junior here hurt his ear and has to take pain meds. I don’t want him to be alone. Where’s Tani? Will she be home soon?” Steve was a little worried that she might be working overtime on a case. 

“Oh. Sure man. I’ll hang with Jun. You probably need to be at the hospital too, huh?”

Steve frowned, his stomach starting to twist. “Wha’ you mean, Koa? What’s wrong? What happened?”

“You don’t know? What, you guys been in outer space or something? It’s all over the news.”

Junior took the half-baked kid by the arm to get him to focus. “Koa? Tell us what was on the news.”

“Some guy from Jersey shot Tani’s other boss, Detective Williams. Then the guy offed himself. At the Hilton. Tani’s at the hospital. She… she said it was… bad. He might not make it. Shit. I’m sorry, man.”

Steve’s eyes opened wide with dread. “Phone, Koa. Give me your phone. Now, Now!”

Koa reached in his back pocket and handed Steve his phone. He hit Tani’s number. Steve ran a hand across his head as he waited for an answer.

//Hey, Koa.//

//Tani. It’s Steve.//

//Oh, my… Steve? Steve are you back? Is Junior okay? Why do you have Koa’s phone? Is he alright? Oh, God, have you heard about Danny?//

//Tani! Stop. Junior and I are at your house. I borrowed Koa’s phone. What the fuck happened?//

There was a brief shuffling sound as Tani handed over her phone.

//Steve, it’s Lou. We’re at King’s. Danny’s been shot, brother. He’s just out of surgery.//

//God, Danny. Lou, how bad?//

// He’s holding his own, but it’s bad. He was shot in the chest very close to his heart. We almost lost him when his lung collapsed. A tension pneumothorax, I think they called it. Steve, his heart stopped on the table. But he’s in ICU now. The doc says he’s gonna make it, buddy.//

// He’s gonna… gonna be alright?”//

//Yeah, man. Yeah.//

//Lou? The baby?//

//They don’t know yet, Steve. Luckily Dr. Silverman was called in for Danny’s surgery, although he had a cardiac specialist too. He was able to explain Danny’s condition and take the proper precautions for the baby during surgery. They said it may be too early to hear the fetal heartbeat, but Dr. Nee is supposed to be bringing over a more sensitive doppler fetal monitor he had at the clinic.//

Steve realised that Junior had planted him on the couch and was sitting next to him with a comforting hand on his shoulder. 

//Lou? What happened ?//

//Stella told me that Danny was meeting an old… friend of his from when he worked in Newark. They met at the Hilton for drinks. A Brooke Gardner. Seems Danny first met her when he was a rookie and got called out on a domestic disturbance. The woman’s husband, Ray Gardner, held a grudge big time, blamed Danny for ruining his life. Looks like he’s our stalker, Steve. Eric checked out his motel room, found a digital camera and a stack of defaced photos of Danny. Some taken outside Dr. Nee’s clinic, Steve. Eric also found a hard copy of Danny’s medical file. Gardner’s been watching Danny for weeks. He knew he was pregnant.//

//Oh, fuck, Lou. He targeted Danny and the baby.//

//Looks like. At the Hilton, Ray Gardner walked over to Danny and Brooke’s table, threatened Brooke with a Glock, shot Danny, then himself. He’s dead. Brooke is unharmed, but understandably upset. She waited with a friend until Danny came out of surgery then went back to the hotel.//

Steve ran a hand over his face. He felt like his brain was numb from the influx of disturbing images. Danny smiling, greeting a old friend… lover? Danny trying to talk the deranged husband down. Danny getting shot. Did he call for Steve? His life partner, who wasn’t there? Did the doctors expect the baby to live? Did Danny know what was going on?

//Lou? Why was Danny alone? You let him meet a… a strange woman in a public space?//

//Steve, don’t go there, ‘cause it’s only going to reflect back on you. We lightened our surveillance of Danny because he moved in with you! You think I don’t feel like three kinds of fool for not realizing sooner that with you gone Danny was a sitting duck? Danny didn’t even have his gun on him. Jerry’s beside himself with guilt, convinced that he never should have left Danny, Stella and the kids at your place without you there. Eric’s barely holding on. Chloe has her hands full with Grace, Charlie and handling Rachel. And poor Stella is blaming herself for setting her brother up. This whole thing was fucked.There’s enough guilt for everyone to take a mighty big helping. But that won’t help Danny one bit. I think you just better get your ass down here where you belong. You and Junior at Tani’s? I’ll send a car.//

//No. No, I can drive. Ask Tani to please come home to keep an eye on Junior, he had a minor injury to his ear and he’s on pain meds. I’ll be there soon. Mahalo, Lou.//

Steve mumbled some thanks and goodbyes as he ran for the Silverado. He peeled out of Tani’s driveway and hit the lights and siren. The side road was empty so Steve reached for his phone and plugged it into his charger. Weaving through traffic, his thoughts were as hazardous as his driving.

_Danny. Please, Danny. Don’t die. Don’t you dare die, you beautiful blue-eyed bastard. Don’t you leave me. Don’t you leave and take that angel of ours with you. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry I left. I had to save Joe, but I never meant to put you at risk. I should have told you about the death threats. I should have protected you better. I should have checked every hell hole hotel on the island till I found the prick who was stalking you. I was enjoying you so much I let my guard down. Danny, I love you so much. Please, please. Be alright._

Steve glanced down to see his phone had a twenty-five percent charge. He grabbed it to check his messages. After he sent the “Code Blue,” he had several messages from Jerry, one from Grace and one voicemail from Danny. He put the last on speaker. 

//Steve. Uh, so you are gone. Who knows where. And I am not by your side… uh, I don’t know what you were thinking. You, uh… maybe were thinking that vows… that our marriage vows were like a suggestion? For better or for worse… unless one of my SEAL buddies wants me to risk my life far from home… far from my family. Sorry, I just… Steve, I don’t think us getting married was such a good idea after all. I love you, you know this, but… I can’t. No that’s it. I’m done. Can’t say this over a bleepin’ voicemail. Be safe, babe. Love you.//

Steve clutched at the steering wheel, swerving just in time to miss an oblivious Toyota pulling into a dry cleaners. He slowed a little to compensate for his annoying watery eyes and trembling hands.

Later, Steve wouldn’t remember where he parked his truck or how he managed to get to ICU. He only nodded at Lou, before honing in on Danny’s still form. Steve slowed as he approached the bed surrounded by tubes wires and flashing, beeping machines. The one chair in the glass framed cubicle was occupied by Eric who was holding his Uncle’s hand and speaking softly. Steve placed a hand on Eric’s shoulder and Eric shivered, so focused on Danny, he never heard Steve approach.

Eric turned his red-rimmed eyes towards Steve. “You’re back. I gotta tell you I’m really pissed at you. You broke my Uncle’s heart. I’m not sure you even deserve to be here, you fucking prick.”

“Okay. I get that. How is he, tell me, please?”

“How do you think he’s doin’? He was shot by a psycho. He… he couldn’t breathe, he nearly drowned in his own blood. His heart stopped. He was dead, Steve. My Uncle was dead. He’s the only person who never gave up on me.” Eric stood and Steve backed away reflexively. “The life I have now. My job, my skills, my college degree, my girl, my home, I have all these things because of Danny Williams and his big giant heart. And you broke it.”

Eric grimaced and made a fist, ready to throw a punch, but Steve moved in and wrapped him in his arms. Eric stiffened, then leaned in and hung on. 

“He has to get better, Uncle Steve. He has to.”

Steve patted his nephew-by-heart on the head, all the while watching his love breathing in and out under stark white bandages and sheets. “Eric, I’m so sorry I wasn’t there for him. Maybe I could have prevented this if I was here. Believe me, I’ll regret the consequence of my actions until I die.”

Eric wiped his eyes, nodded and pulled away. “I can’t throw stones. But you have to try harder, Steve. He needs you to put him and the baby first. You need to commit to my Uncle and the kids. Doctor Silverman and the cardiologist say he has a good chance of a full recovery. Uncle D got all agitated and started to wake up so they took him off the ventilator about an hour ago. A little while ago, he woke up for a minute. He ...he,” Eric stopped a moment to bring his emotions back under control, but Steve could see tears in his eyes, “he panicked, thought he was still at the Hilton. I calmed him down and told him what happened. Then he asked about the baby and started to get confused and hysterical, callin’ for you, Steve.”

“Poor, Danno. I’m so sorry, Eric.’ 

Eric continued, watching Steve closely. “Dr. Silverman came in and gave him pain meds that were safe for the kid and Danny and he fell asleep again. Doctor Nee is afraid for the baby, Steve. I could tell. The kid might have been affected by Danny’s trauma, low blood pressure and oxygen. I’m sorry, but the little guy might not make it. And they’ll have to watch Danny carefully. They really don’t know what will happen to him if the baby doesn’t make it. They both could die.”

Steve found the empty chair and fell into it. He covered his face with one hand and leaned forward to grasp Danny’s limp hand with his other. His shoulders began to shake as he cried for his partner’s pain and his unborn child’s tremulous hold on life. 

Eric decided to give the grieving man some privacy. “Uncle Steve, I’m gonna go sit with my mom. We’re waitin’ on Dr. Nee. Remember, Danny is still alive. The baby still has a chance. And you’re a Williams now. You can screw up and act like an asshole prick and we’ll still love you.”

“Mahalo, Eric. I hope your uncle feels the same when he wakes up.” Eric patted Steve’s back and left quickly. 

Steve took in a long ragged breath and blew it out. “Oh, Danny. Look at you, babe. You are such a trouble magnet. What? Were you trying to get back at me? Make me jealous, going off and meeting an old flame while I was gone? Well, that worked. I’m jealous of anyone who even looks at you. You don’t know how beautiful you are, Danno. Yeah, you got that street thug, in your face Jersey attitude, but then you smile, when you laugh, really laugh, you are gorgeous. Your eyes go wide and sparkle blue like a perfect morning wave. Then your hands start to wind up and grab onto the nearest person, usually me, if I’m lucky, and your whole body just gets into it. Danno, Danno, Danno. You have to stop this. We have to stop this. We need to work this marriage thing, babe. ‘Cause I need you. I’m not going to survive without you.”

“Steve?” Steve stood slowly and placed Danny’s hand back under the covers as Drs. Nee and Silverman entered the room. Silverman was pushing a small cart with a fetal monitor on it.

Dr. Nee gave Steve a fatherly hug. “I’m so sorry this happened, my boy. But Danny is doing well.”

Steve watched as Dr. Silverman performed a brief exam on Danny and removed his stethoscope from his ears. “His lungs sound good as does his heart. We’ll start on antibiotics as soon as Dr. Nee gives me the okay.”

Steve cleared his throat. “You gonna check on the baby now?”

“Yes, Steve. The baby is eight weeks old and we should just be able to hear a heartbeat with the right equipment. That is what Silverman is setting up now, son.”

In a few minutes Dr. Nee had Danny prepped and the fetal monitor on. As he moved the probe a faint, fast whooshing sound began. Silverman adjusted the volume as Nee moved his hand ever so slowly over Danny’s abdomen.”There, Steve. That’s it.”

“The heartbeat? That’s our baby? That’s… that’s the most beautiful sound I’ve ever heard.”

“Yes. It’s strong and regular. Steve, I can’t guarantee there won’t be complications down the road. Danny and therefore the baby, suffered serious trauma, but everything looks good. Let’s not borrow trouble. This is a perfectly normal heart rhythm for an eight week old.”

“Danny? Danny can you hear that sound? That’s our baby. Our baby’s heartbeat. Oh, Danno. I wish you could hear…”

A startling alarm went off and Dr. Silverman immediately switched it off. “It’s alright Steve, his blood pressure spiked, he’s waking up. Talk to him. Tell him he’s safe.” 

Steve immediately leaned in and patted Danny’s cheek ever so lightly. “Danny? Danny wake up, sweetheart. You’re okay. You’re safe. We got good news. Good news. Wake up, that’s it try to open those blues for me.”

“Wha’? Wha’s happen.” Danny slowly breathed out the words. 

“Yeah, yeah, Danno. Open those eyes. Look at me. Look at me.”

“Brooke? S’gun. S’got a gun.”

“Danny, buddy. No, no. it’s okay. You’re in the hospital. I’m here. Steve’s here. Right here.”

Danny blinked a few times then squinted against the white light of the ICU. “Steve? Why you here?” Danny’s voice was raspy, hardly more than a whisper.

“Danny, you were shot. In the chest. Do you remember?”

Danny searched the ceiling as if it held the answers that were just outside his comprehension. “Ray… Gardner. Ray Gardener. He had a gun. Brooke?”

Steve swallowed the sour taste of jealousy. His own insecurities were not important now. “Danny, Ray Gardner shot you and then killed himself. Brooke wasn’t hurt.”

Danny’s eyes grew wide and frightened. He looked away from Steve and sought out Dr. Silverman. “Doc? I was shot? The baby. Tell me you saved the baby?”

“Yes. The baby is fine. You scared the heck out of us, Jersey. I’ll tell you all about it later. Right now, would you like to hear your baby’s heartbeat?” Danny licked his parched lips, and nodded. Silverman reached for a glass of water and a straw. “Anesthesia and breathing tubes are pretty hard on the throat when you’re pregnant. And you needed some help breathing for a while. Try not to talk, just listen, okay?”

Danny nodded again, and jerked a bit when Dr. Nee started to move the doppler probe. Danny gasped at the pain in his chest. A gentle hand held him steady as the pain of moving eased. 

“Easy, easy. Danno. Dr. Nee is gonna find the heartbeat. Our baby’s heart, Danno.” 

Danny finally looked at Steve but turned his head away. Steve was devastated by the action and the amount of hurt in those beloved blue eyes.

“Danny?” Steve was interrupted by the joyous sound of life coming from the monitor. 

Dr. Nee was very happy with the monitor readings. “Danny, the heartbeat is even stronger now that you’re awake. I think your baby is going to be quite a force to reckon with when he finally makes an appearance. Are you okay, son? Do you have any questions?” 

Danny shook his head and tried to smile through his tears. Silverman took a tissue and wiped Danny’s nose and under his eyes. “It’s okay to be emotional, Jersey. Dr. Nee and I will leave you and Steve alone. You see this red button? You’ve used this before for pain. Don’t worry, what you are taking is safe for the little one. The best thing you can do for your baby now is manage your pain and get some healing sleep.” 

Dr. Nee tidied up his equipment and slung an arm around Dr. Silverman as they left.

Steve was still holding Danny’s hand, although it felt unnaturally still and cold.  
“Danny? Sweetheart? You gonna look at me?”

Danny turned back towards Steve and cleared his throat. Steve cringed at the painful sound. “You want some more water. Danno?”

“No. Ahhh. No water. You don’t get to walk in here and play happy ohana with me and the child. The child you abandoned to… why did you leave us?”

Steve wouldn’t let go of Danny’s hand even though his fingers were tingling from the fist Danny was trying to make. “Junior was recalled and he told me that Joe White was likely being held prisoner. I had to save him, Danno. I’m sorry I couldn’t be here, too.”

Danny nodded slowly. He grimaced at how painful it was to talk. “I see. I see. Joe White was in trouble. Why. Why did you need to get involved, if Junior, his mighty SEAL team and his Commander, I assume, knew this?”

“I… Danny… I had to make sure Joe got out. Danny I owe him that.”

“Make sure. I see. I see. Oh, and by the way, did you know someone was stalking me?”

Steve quickly looked down at the tile floor of the ICU. “Danny…”

“You knew! I don’t believe it. You kept that from me? Wha’? To protect my delicate nerves? You let me walk around without a gun, me thinkin’ our little post-marriage world was just chock full of rainbow spewin’ unicorns. You leave me and our baby to go save a man who was gonna probably be saved single handedly by Junior just so he could impress you with the crazy SEAL version of an early Christmas present… you egotistical control freak, Captain Marvel wannabe. How? How did you weigh the pros and cons of this decision? How did you decide that an experience fully loaded and sanctioned extraction team and an even more experienced totally badass ex-SEAL couldn’t handle a mission without you. And how did your neanderthal brain decide it was okey dokey to leave your eight years together, life partner, who is vulnerable right now because he is carrying your child, in the dark when you knew a deranged psycho was stalking him in order to murder him…”

His bruised throat cut off his epic rant and n alarm went off again as Danny struggled to take a breath. 

“Oh, God, Danny. Stop. Calm down. I deserve everything you’re saying, but calm down. You need to slow your breathing. You can breathe, you have enough air. Let that oxygen cannula work. Slow, babe. Slow. That’s right.” 

Steve stroked Danny’s hair, trying to make the frightened expression on his husband’s face ease. “Danny, I’m gonna hit your pain pump. I want you to close your eyes and let yourself float. Your throat is swollen, but it’s not blocked. You’re gonna have to save your choice words for me till tomorrow, okay?” Steve pressed the button and fiddled with the amount of oxygen Danny was getting.

“For what it’s worth. I agree with you. I… I think I was wrong. I should of confided in you about Joe and consulted with you about the stalker. I don’t know how to do this, Danno. I don’t know how to love you. I don’t know how to protect the precious love, this precious baby you gave me. It’s like a covert op in a new world and I don’t know the terrain or the language. Danny, I’ve been alone my whole life, I was always expendable and I lived my life like I was born to die alone. Now I know that you need me, want all of me and I don’t know how to handle that. No one ever needed me before, not because of my skills, but because of my heart. I love you so much, Danno, but I keep fucking up..”

When Danny opened his eyes again Steve saw the tears forming. “Oh, please, Danno. Don’t cry, sweetheart. That’s it, breath nice and slow. I’m sorry. So sorry.”

Dr. Silverman entered the room. “The nurse said Danny’s oxygen level dropped for a moment. then came right back up. Problem?”

“Danny was reaming me a new one and he lost his breath and got scared.” Danny nodded, his eyes at half-mast. “He’s alright now. I think I’ll go and let him sleep. I upset him, Doc. I really fucked up leaving like I did. I don’t want to upset him again. Danny? You want Eric or Stella to sit with you instead of me?”

Danny shook his head then pointed to himself. Both men frowned with concern, trying to puzzle out what Danny needed. He drew a heart in the air and pointed to Steve and then the uncomfortable chair beside the bed. He dropped his arms wearily and closed his eyes, falling asleep before he could see the blindingly bright smile Steve beamed down at him.

Danny slept deeply for hours. Because of Danny’s special condition, his ICU cubicle was in an isolated corner and a little larger than normal. Lou and Jerry had been worried about Danny’s condition leaking out to the press, so they made sure someone was watching Danny’s room at all times and asked Dr. Silverman to hand pick the attending staff. Drs. Nee and Silverman were in and out often during the evening.

The rules for Danny’s extended family of visitors were lenient. Someone had brought in a more comfortable lounge chair for Steve and Grace had joined him for a while before she went home with Eric and Chloe. Stella insisted that Jerry take Steve out for a good meal while she sat with her brother, giving the two team members a chance to work through their guilt at failing Danny so abysmally. In trying to bolster each other up, they managed to forgive themselves a little, too.

Jerry and Stella were the last to leave, hugging Steve and telling him they’d be there in the morning to give him coffee and a break. Steve couldn’t help but wonder if they were together, but shrugged it off until Danny could fill him in on his views on his sister dating Jerry. He smiled as he imagined what Danny would say on the subject. Danny’s room was soothingly quiet, with only the hiss of the oxygen helping Danny breathe. Steve was daydreaming, watching Danny’s sweet lips move slightly with each breath he took, when a snapping noise behind made him jump. 

Steve-a-rino! Hey! What is it about our boy Danny and hospitals. You have got to get him a bullet proof Hawaiian shirt or somethin’ ‘cause this is getting ridiculous!

Steve’s eyes went wide with delight. “Frankie Valli? Wow. I thought you were just Danno’s favorite hallucination. Why can I see you?

“I’m very versatile.” Frankie straightened the red bow tie that matched the cumberbund of his tux. “Just came from a 50th wedding anniversary bash in Passaic. Must have been seen by a half-dozen drunk old ladies and one beautiful young man in a dress and heels.”

“That’s awesome, Frankie. But you better not be here to take him Danno to the afterlife ‘cause I’ll get Hawaii all up in your Jersey face.”

“Listen, babe. I’m not the angel of death. I’m the stuff of your dreams. Anyway, I’m here to see you.”

“Me?”

“Yeah. You are a Williams now. A goombah. A paisano. You didn’t just marry Danny boy, you got the package deal. I gotta explain something to you,‘cause I love you like a brother and I hate to see my boy hurtin’.”

What’s that, Frankie? What do you have to explain to me?”

“Like I said. I’m no angel and if I were I would be a fallen one. Listen to this song. Imagine Danny boy singin’ it to you.” Frankie snaped and Steve heard music playing softly in the air.

Fallen angel, I'll forgive you anything  
You can't help the things you do  
Now something’s got a hold of you  
Fallen angel, you got a demon in your soul  
And later when the fever's gone  
I'll be here where you belong

You're home again, I'm glad you kept the key  
Been waiting here, it seemed a million years to me  
But hush now I know you're all cried out  
It's all right inside, I've had no doubt  
About your love for me  
I can see behind the tears  
I'm certain of the way we feel  
And given time the hurt will heal  
I need you, I think I always will  
From time to time you play around  
But I love you still  
You tried them all, at ev'rybody's beck and call  
Maybe you’ll resist them all  
When I tell you how I missed you

Fallen angel, I'll forgive you anything  
You can't help the things you do  
Now something’s got a hold of you  
Fallen angel, just hold me tight  
Our love is gonna make it right  
Put shadows way beyond recall  
The ghost has almost gone, Fallen Angel

 

“Stevie, baby. It’s called unconditional love for a reason. Danny is gonna rant, maybe take a swing at you, but he ain’t never gonna stop loving you. So, listen up, soldier. You’ve fought the fight, you’ve done your time, you have the scars to prove it. You don’t have to be alone anymore.”

Steve slowly nodded as he wiped his eyes. “Mahalo, Frankie. I’m beginning to see that. And by the way, I’m a sailor.”

“Steve? Wake up, babe.”

Steve opened his eyes, lifted his head off of Danny’s bed and looked around. Frankie Valli was gone and Danny was awake, speaking just above a whisper and gently caressing Steve’s fuzzy head with his hand.

“Oh, Danno. Hi, babe. I just had the weirdest dream.”

“Frankie Valli?” 

“The one and only.”

“That is so weird. He visited my dreams too. I was so… firespittin’ angry with you. He calmed me down, showed me some visions of the future, like the ghost in Scrooge, only with Jersey attitude and gold chains. Did he sing you a song, babe?”

“Oh, yeah, Danno, he did.”

“Which one?”

“Fallen Angel.”

Danny nodded slowly and licked his dry lips. Steve automatically gave Danny a drink. Danny took a moment to gaze at Steve’s, ‘Lost Boy’, face. Danny smiled. “Frankie sang that for me too. It’s kinda hazy and starting to fade, but he showed me a pretty cool vision of a wonderful life, a life with you in it. I wouldn’t change a thing. I love you, my Fallen Angel. I forgive you. But we have a lot to work out, babe.”

Steve put down the glass of water and leaned over Danny placing a soft gentle kiss on his lips. “I know, Danno. I know.”


End file.
